BALL
by Florian
Summary: Harry non ha mai avuto una vera famiglia, ma ormai Sirius per lui e' proprio come un padre... cosa succederebbe se questi decidesse di sposarsi? SLASH.
1. BALL01

1.

Quella fredda mattina di inizio dicembre, Harry sarebbe uscito saltellando dallo studio di Dumbledore, se soltanto avesse potuto. Il preside gli aveva appena comunicato la notizia migliore che avesse ricevuto da alcuni mesi a quella parte e persino l'orrida faccia del prof. Snape, con il quale quasi si scontro' nel corridoio, non servi' a fargli passare il buonumore.

Sirius si era rifugiato in Scozia, in una casa appartenuta ad una lontana parente di Dumbledore, ormai deceduta. Il preside stesso gli aveva consigliato di nascondersi li' per qualche tempo, dopo di che aveva proposto a Harry di raggiungerlo durante le vacanze natalizie. Il vecchio mago sapeva bene quanto il ragazzo desiderasse rivedere il suo padrino e aveva quindi organizzato quel soggiorno nel modo piu' accurato e prudente possibile, sperando cosi' di migliorare l'umore del giovane Potter, gia' abbastanza provato dai continui confronti con Voldemort.

Ron e Hermione furono sinceramente felici per il loro amico, nonostante quella novita' implicasse che non avrebbero potuto trascorrere le vacanze insieme, come avevano preventivato; ma una lettera consegnata da Hedwig, durante la colazione del mattino successivo, dissipo' anche quell'ombra.

_"Ciao Harry,_

_come vanno le cose? So che Dumbledore ti ha gia' raccontato tutto e ti assicuro che non vedo l'ora di averti qui con me. Devo parlarti di una cosa molto importante e non riesco assolutamente a prevedere quale potrebbe essere la tua reazione. Il 23 verra' a prenderti una persona: nessuno sa dove mi trovo ed e' meglio che non lo sappia esattamente nemmeno tu. Prenditi cura di te fino ad allora. _

_Ti voglio bene._

_Snuffles_

_P.S. Quasi dimenticavo… l'invito e' esteso anche a Ron e Hermione. Mi farebbe molto piacere averli qui con te, se le loro famiglie sono d'accordo."_

— Ma e' fantastico, Harry! — Hermione quasi grido' di gioia — I miei non avranno nulla da obiettare e cosi' i genitori di Ron. Alla fine trascorreremo le vacanze insieme, proprio come avevamo progettato! —

— Harry, ti senti bene? — chiese Ron preoccupato, notando che l'amico non sembrava molto entusiasta.

— Eh? No, no, sto benissimo e sono contento che possiate venire anche voi con me… —

— Ma? — insiste' Hermione, vedendo che il compagno non aveva sollevato gli occhi dalla lettera.

— Mi chiedo quale sia questa notizia importante che Sirius vuole darmi. — rispose l'altro, dopo un breve momento di esitazione — Forse ha intenzione di lasciare il paese, o magari vuole dirmi qualcosa a proposito di Voldemort… —

— Per l'amore del cielo, Harry! — si infurio' Ron — Quante volte devo dirti di non nominare cosi' semplicemente Tu-sai-chi?! —

— Dai, non abbatterti! Sirius potrebbe anche darti una buona notizia, no? — Hermione cerco' di consolare Harry e, al tempo stesso, di sviare il discorso da quell'argomento cosi' delicato — Perche' non lo domandiamo a Dumbledore? Forse lui sa qualcosa… —

Harry annui', senza perdere la sua espressione preoccupata e, la sera stessa prima di cena, si reco' nello studio del preside per chiedergli delucidazioni sulle misteriose parole del suo padrino. Dopo aver letto la lettera, pero', il mago scoppio' in una sonora risata, atteggiamento che secco' non poco il povero ragazzo, che aveva trascorso l'intera giornata sulle spine, in attesa di chissa' quali catastrofici avvenimenti.

— E' incredibile… Sirius decisamente non e' mai stato bravo con le parole! — disse quindi, lanciando il foglio sulla scrivania — Harry, non hai niente di cui preoccuparti. Vediamo… come posso spiegarti? Il desiderio piu' grande del tuo padrino e' quello di potersi prendere cura di te, solo che… non ha intenzione di farlo da solo, ecco! —

— Questo cosa vuol dire? —

— Vuol dire che Sirius ha finalmente deciso di farti sapere che c'e' una persona molto importante per lui e che vuole vivere con te e con questa persona per formare una famiglia. —

Dopo quella rivelazione, Harry rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta e quasi non riconobbe la sua voce, quando pronuncio' le parole successive.

— Sirius vuole sposarsi?! —

— Beh… piu' o meno e' cosi'… —

— Sirius si vuole sposare?!? — ripeterono all'unisono Ron e Hermione, dopo che Harry ebbe lasciato la stanza di Dumbledore per unirsi ai suoi amici rimasti in corridoio.

— Il preside ha detto cosi'… — confermo' il ragazzo, con un'espressione ancora incredula sul volto.

— Beh, ma trovo che sia fantastico! — esclamo' Ron — Oltre ad un padre, ora avrai anche una madre, non sei felice? —

— Credo che dovrei esserlo, ma non riesco a togliermi dalla mente le parole scritte da Sirius nella lettera. E' come se avesse paura della mia reazione… —

— E' comprensibile — intervenne Hermione, incamminandosi coi compagni verso il salone per la cena — Forse teme che tu non sia pronto ad accettare questa donna, perche' potresti esserne geloso… —

— Sciocchezze! Lui sa perfettamente che non penserei mai una cosa simile. E' stato solo per anni e, dopo tutto quello che ha passato, l'unica cosa che desidero e' vederlo felice. —

— Allora forse ha paura che non ti possa piacere la sua compagna, perche' e' brutta, goffa, acida e sgraziata! — scherzo' Ron, scoppiando a ridere.

Ma Harry si fermo' di botto con gli occhi sbarrati e non diede piu' cenno di voler proseguire.

— Andiamo, amico… non dicevo mica sul serio! — cerco' di scuoterlo il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, ma l'altro non gli diede retta.

— Pensateci bene — disse il giovane Potter — Da dove e' saltata fuori questa donna? Sirius e' rimasto ad Azkaban per dodici anni e poi non ha fatto che fuggire per evitare di essere catturato. Quando puo' averla conosciuta? E se lei non fosse cio' che sembra? Magari Sirius si e' lasciato ingannare perche' sente il bisogno di qualcuno accanto… ma se fosse un'agente di Fudge? O, peggio ancora, se fosse una Death Eater che aspetta il momento migliore per farlo fuori?! Dannazione, non posso permettere che si sposi! — quasi grido' alla fine, lasciando esterrefatti i due compagni.

— Ma non e' detto che sia cosi', Harry — cerco' di farlo ragionare Hermione — Forse e' una ragazza che amava in gioventu' e che lo ha aspettato… —

— Se fosse stato cosi', non credi che l'avremmo saputo? — le fece notare Ron, che cominciava a condividere i timori dell'amico. — Ci hanno sempre parlato dei quattro Marauders, di Snape e della madre di Harry, ma ne' Sirius ne' il professor Lupin hanno mai fatto cenno a possibili fidanzate. —

— E poi, dove sarebbe stata questa fantomatica ragazza fino ad ora? — si accaloro' Harry — E' da tempo che Sirius e' evaso, ma non si e' mai fatta vedere… —

— Forse lui non ha voluto incontrarla per non metterla nei guai, ma ora lei e' riuscita a trovarlo e a raggiungerlo, e finalmente il loro amore non conoscera' piu' ostacoli. — spiego' Hermione, concludendo il suo discorso con aria sognante.

— Hermione, sei sicura di sentirti bene o hai inalato qualche strana sostanza durante l'ora di Pozioni? — le chiese Ron, sinceramente preoccupato. — Si puo' sapere che cavolo dici?!? —

— Perche', non ti sembra una storia plausibile? —

— Assolutamente no! E poi, se fosse come dici tu, mi spieghi perche' Sirius dovrebbe aver paura di far conoscere a Harry questa persona cosi' speciale per lui? —

— E cosi' Black si e' deciso a dirtelo… eh, Potter? —

Una voce sgradevole alle loro spalle li fece saltare e i tre ragazzi si voltarono contemporaneamente, inorriditi dalla prospettiva di trovarsi dinanzi la tetra figura del professor Snape.

— Sara' un duro colpo per te sapere della storia d'amore del tuo padrino — aggiunse l'uomo, con un sorriso sinistro sul volto — E pensare che l'avevi cosi' idealizzato… Mi fai quasi pena, Potter. —

— Cosa intende dire? Cosa puo' saperne lei? — lo aggredi' Harry, per nulla lieto della sua intromissione.

Ma Snape non lo degno' di una risposta: si limito' a sorridere con aria beffarda e ad allontanarsi lungo il corridoio con l'espressione tipica di chi sta assaporando il dolce gusto della vendetta.

— Vedete?! E' come vi dicevo io! — Harry aveva i nervi a fior di pelle e la prospettiva di poter riabbracciare il suo padrino era ormai passata completamente in secondo piano — Snape e' contento che io sappia e cio' puo' significare solo che sara' una notizia orribile. Magari conosce quella donna, perche' era una Death Eater come lui e sono certo che non mettera' mai in guardia Sirius! —

Ron annui' convinto e persino Hermione aveva dimenticato il suo sogno romantico di fronte all'atteggiamento stranamente soddisfatto del professore di Pozioni.

— Cosa dobbiamo fare, Harry? — domando' infatti, con un'espressione piu' delusa che preoccupata.

— Ostacoleremo questo legame con ogni mezzo quando saremo li' — proclamo' il ragazzo con decisione — Non voglio assolutamente che Sirius cada in questa trappola. —

Continua… 


	2. BALL02

2.

La settimane precedenti le vacanze natalizie trascorsero in maniera esasperatamente lenta per Harry: da un lato, era felice del fatto che presto avrebbe rivisto il suo padrino, ma dall'altro temeva il momento in cui Sirius gli avrebbe fatto conoscere quella donna.

Dal canto suo, il professor Snape continuava a lanciargli sorrisetti sarcastici ovunque lo incontrasse, e quindi a lezione, a pranzo, a cena e nei corridoi.

Harry era esausto.

Il 23 pomeriggio, dopo che la maggior parte degli studenti ebbe lasciato Hogwarts, il ragazzo si incammino' con Ron e Hermione verso lo studio del preside, il morale a terra come la valigia che trascinava di peso.

— Harry, se continui a fare quella faccia, Sirius si insospettira' quando ti vedra'. — gli fece notare la compagna.

— Hermione ha ragione — incalzo' Ron — Dobbiamo contare sull'effetto sorpresa, se vogliamo ottenere qualche risultato. Io ho portato con me la nuova serie di scherzi di Fred e George, "_Misteri di donna". —_

— Da quando gli scherzi dei tuoi fratelli hanno un nome cosi' altisonante? — gli chiese la fanciulla, mentre aggiustava la tracolla del suo borsone sulla spalla. Su consiglio di Dumbledore, i tre amici avevano deciso di lasciare i bauli a scuola e di portare con loro solo bagagli babbani, piu' facilmente trasportabili senza la magia.

— La pubblicita' e' l'anima del commercio, non lo sapevi? Ho qui il tonico rinfrescante che fa diventare la pelle del viso avvizzita come la buccia di una mela secca, lo shampoo che tramuta i capelli in serpi e la crema per il corpo che gonfia busto e gambe come due palloni pronti a rotolare. Non e' il massimo che i miei fratelli abbiano inventato, ma credo che possano andare: se non riuscissimo a far aprire gli occhi a Sirius, un po' di questi cosmetici combinati addosso alla sua bella lo faranno disamorare immediatamente! —

— Voi uomini siete tutti uguali! — sentenzio' Hermione, piccata — Pensate solo all'aspetto fisico, come se non ci fossero altre cose piu' importanti… Certe volte mi date il voltastomaco! —

Ron le rispose con una linguaccia che la ragazza fortunatamente non noto', e Harry pote' condurli allo studio di Dumbledore senza che scoppiassero inopportuni litigi.

— Non riesco a capire perche' il preside ci abbia chiesto di venire fin qui con le valigie. — disse poi, dopo aver pronunciato la parola d'ordine di quell'anno, "_Crepes alla fragola_". — Sirius ha detto che sarebbe venuto a prenderci qualcuno… Aspettate un momento! — si fermo' di botto mentre saliva le scale, e i due compagni urtarono pesantemente contro la sua schiena. — Non e' che ha mandato… _lei?! —_

I tre si scambiarono un'occhiata preoccupata, ma continuarono il cammino finche' non si trovarono di fronte allo studio del preside. Quando Harry busso', la porta si apri' immediatamente, senza dare al ragazzo nemmeno il tempo di abbassare la mano; i tre compagni esitarono, poi, comprendendo che scappare non sarebbe servito a nulla, si fecero coraggio ed entrarono, pronti ad affrontare quella che nel loro immaginario era ormai diventata una persona piu' orribile di Snape.

Fawkes saluto' il loro ingresso con un verso stridulo e i ragazzi sussultarono, facendo cadere le valigie; Dumbledore borbotto' qualcosa all'indirizzo della fenice, poi si avvicino' ai suoi studenti, imitato dalla figura alle sue spalle. Harry alzo' il viso lentamente, cercando di ritardare il piu' possibile il momento dell'incontro, ma la sua angoscia si dissolse come neve al sole non appena riconobbe il professor Lupin.

— Professore?! E' davvero lei? — quasi' grido' il ragazzo, del tutto dimentico delle sue precedenti preoccupazioni.

Remus Lupin annui' con un sorriso e si avvicino' al suo ex allievo, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

— Ti trovo bene, Harry… —

Il giovane Potter si limito' a fissarlo con un'espressione felice sul volto, e cosi' anche Ron e Hermione che, un po' per la gioia e un po' per il sollievo, non furono in grado di spiccicare parola. A Harry parve che il professore stesse leggermente meglio rispetto all'ultima volta che l'aveva visto: era sempre pallido ed emaciato, con i capelli grigi mescolati a quelli castani e una tunica rattoppata. Eppure i suoi lineamenti sembravano piu' distesi e il suo sguardo piu' sereno, e il ragazzo non pote' che rallegrarsene, ben conoscendo la sofferenza che l'uomo aveva dovuto patire in passato e il dolore che lo tormentava e lo affligeva ogni plenilunio.

— Ci portera' lei da Sirius, professore? — domando' d'un tratto Ron, distogliendo l'altro dai suoi pensieri.

— Esatto, signor Weasley — rispose Dumbledore — Solo io e Remus conosciamo il posto esatto in cui si trova Sirius e, dal momento che io non posso muovermi da qui, Remus ha accettato di venirvi a prendere. —

— Allora trascorrera' anche lei il Natale con noi, non e' vero? — chiese Harry speranzoso, afferrando con forza la manica della tunica di Lupin.

— L'intenzione era proprio questa… — confermo' l'ex professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure — …se la cosa non vi dispiace… —

— Ma scherza?! — intervenne Hermione, dopo aver fatto l'occhiolino ai compagni — Sono sicura che ci divertiremo un mondo! —

— Quand'e' cosi', allora sbrigatevi ad andare — intervenne il preside — Ma mi raccomando, ricordate che nessuno sa dove vi nascondete, quindi agite sempre con prudenza. Su, avvicinatevi: userete questi. — aggiunse quindi, mostrando loro alcuni bicchieri scheggiati posti sulla scrivania.

— Cosa dobbiamo fare? — domando' Ron, perplesso,

— Questi sono Portkeys — spiego' Lupin — Ed e' l'unico modo per raggiungere la villa in cui si trova Sirius. Avremmo anche potuto viaggiare via camino, ma e' bene che non sappiate il posto esatto in cui andremo. —

I tre ragazzi annuirono, afferrarono i bagagli e, dopo aver ricevuto le ultime raccomandazioni da Dumbledore, si accinsero alla partenza. Harry diede un'ultima occhiata al professor Lupin, che gli sorrise di rimando, poi chiuse gli occhi, afferro' il suo bicchiere e si lascio' trasportare dalla magia del portale.

Quando li riapri', si ritrovo' in un posto buio e maleodorante, decisamente stretto per una persona e una valigia; istintivamente, sollevo' le braccia in alto e fece scattare quella che sembrava la porta di una botola: la luce tiepida del sole invernale gli investi' il volto e, ancora intontito, riusci' a venir fuori dalla trappola in cui era rimasto rinchiuso e a respirare finalmente un po' di aria sana e pulita.

Ron e Hermione lo seguirono dopo qualche secondo, gettandosi a terra di peso e inspirando a pieni polmoni.

— Ma in che razza di posto siamo capitati?! — sbraito' il giovane dai capelli rossi, tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro.

— Vi chiedo scusa, ragazzi — disse la voce calma di Lupin alle loro spalle. I tre si voltarono e videro la faccia sorridente del professore far capolino da un contenitore dall'aspetto decisamente poco invitante.

— Ma questo e' un cassettone dei rifiuti! — noto' Ron, impallidendo — Siamo sbucati in un cassettone dei rifiuti?!? —

Lupin si puli' la tunica alla meno peggio, poi sorrise con aria imbarazzata.

— Quando era in vita, la zia di Dumbledore ha collegato i bicchieri a questo cassettone piuttosto che alla villa, per evitare che qualcuno potesse comparirle in casa all'improvviso e spaventare i suoi ospiti babbani: purtroppo questo era l'unico posto insospettabile dei dintorni dove poter arrivare e nascondere i bicchieri. Una volta fattaci l'abitudine, non e' poi tanto scomodo… — termino' l'uomo, riponendo i Portkeys all'interno del minuscolo cassettone.

— Ora capisco perche' il preside ci ha consigliato di portare bagagli piu' piccoli dei bauli... — affermo' Hermione.

— Siamo finiti in un contenitore della spazzatura… — ripete' Ron allibito, come se non riuscisse a farsene una ragione.

Harry lo ignoro' e si guardo' intorno, cercando di capire dove potesse trovarsi la villa in cui era nascosto Sirius, ma non vide altro che un vasto prato innevato ed alti alberi che lo ricoprivano a mo' di cupola.

— Questo e' il parco che circonda la casa — gli spiego' Lupin — Seguiamo questo viottolo ed arriveremo all'ingresso. —

I quattro si incamminarono quindi lungo il sentiero e, dal momento che Ron continuava a borbottare, Hermione gli piazzo' tra le braccia il suo borsone, asserendo che, se aveva tanto fiato da sprecare, avrebbe fatto meglio ad adoperarlo per trasportare i bagagli.

— Siamo arrivati — disse Lupin, fermandosi di colpo e indicando qualcosa con la mano. Con loro grande stupore, i ragazzi si trovarono a fissare una lussuosa villa a tre piani, con un ampio patio antistante la parte frontale della casa e una lunga arcata che conduceva all'entrata. Le mura erano bianche, rifinite d'azzurro, con numerose finestre che si affacciavano sul giardino e fregi architettonici di indubbio valore artistico, almeno a dar fede ai babbani ricordi culturali di Hermione, che sciorino' pregi e caratteristiche degli stili dorico, ionico e corinzio.

— Non pensavo che la parente del preside fosse cosi' ricca — affermo' Harry, mentre con i compagni raggiungeva il professor Lupin, che aveva gia' aperto la porta d'ingresso. — Crede che sia sicuro per Sirius restare in una casa cosi'… vistosa? —

— Non c'e' da preoccuparsi per questo — lo rassicuro' l'altro, entrando — Bisognerebbe andare a studiare l'albero genealogico di Dumbledore e visitare le abitazioni di decine e decine di altri parenti, prima di giungere fin qui. E anche se qualcuno ci arrivasse, troverebbe soltanto un povero ex professore, a cui Dumbledore ha prestato la casa, ed il suo cane… —

Harry sospiro' di sollievo a quella risposta e segui' Lupin all'interno dell'abitazione, che si rivelo' ancora piu' elegante e lussuoso della facciata esterna: un ampio salone che fungeva da anticamera si apri' davanti ai suoi occhi, ricolmo di statue, dipinti ed arazzi, che pero' non toglievano luminosita' alla stanza, grazie a due grandi portafinestre che occupavano quasi interamente la parete opposta all'ingresso. In fondo, sulla sinistra, si ergeva una larga scalinata di marmo che conduceva ai piani superiori, mentre due grossi archi, agli altri due lati della camera, collegavano l'atrio con i restanti locali del piano terra.

Harry noto' un cane nero affacciarsi dall'arcata alla sua destra e non pote' trattenere un'esclamazione di gioia; un attimo dopo era gia' tra le braccia del suo padrino che, dopo aver ripreso sembianze umane, era stato letteralmente travolto dal figlioccio che non vedeva da mesi. Sirius ricambio' la stretta e i due rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, mentre Lupin, Ron e Hermione osservarono la scena senza interferire; soltanto quando Sirius si allontano' un po' da Harry per fargli notare quanto fosse cresciuto, i due ragazzi si avvicinarono a Black e gli strinsero la mano, ringraziandolo per l'invito.

— Beh, non pensavo avreste reputato divertente trascorrere il Natale con un pericoloso evaso — disse l'uomo — Ma sono contento che abbiate deciso di accompagnare Harry. —

— Ragazzi, ora porteremo le valigie nelle vostre stanze — intervenne Lupin — Poi, se vi va, faremo un giro della casa, cosi' potrete orientarvi meglio. — E, detto questo, afferro' la sua bacchetta e fece sollevare i bagagli nell'aria, indirizzandoli verso le scale. Il professore sali' quindi al piano superiore, seguito da Harry, Ron, Hermione e Sirius, volto' a destra e si fermo' davanti all'ultima porta, alla fine del lungo corridoio.

— La casa e' molto grande e ognuno di voi avrebbe potuto avere la propria stanza, ma io e Sirius abbiamo pensato che forse avresti preferito continuare a dormire con Ron, Harry. Hermione, la tua camera invece si trova proprio di fronte a questa. Ecco… — disse Lupin, e con la mano libera dalla bacchetta spalanco' la porta e fece volare i bagagli all'interno, poggiandoli poi, delicatamente, sul pavimento.

La stanza di Hermione era piuttosto grande e luminosa, grazie ad una finestra che affacciava su un lato della villa e ad un terrazzino che dava sul retro, da dove si poteva godere una panoramica visione della collina poco distante. La camera di Ron e Harry era leggermente piu' grande, ma con un solo balcone che si apriva sulla facciata frontale della casa e, quindi, sull'ampio patio e sugli alti alberi del parco circostante.

— E' fantastico! — si entusiasmo' Hermione — Qui si respira un'aria purissima ed e' tutto cosi' tranquillo… Il posto ideale per studiare! —

Harry, Ron e Sirius la fissarono con uno sguardo decisamente perplesso, mentre Lupin si limito' a sorriderle e ad indicarle qualcosa con la mano.

— Allora immagino che ci sia qualcosa che potrebbe interessarti… Hai visto quella grossa porta vicino alle scale, quando siamo saliti? Quella e' la biblioteca, e scommetto che vi troverai dei testi molto interessanti… —

La ragazza quasi grido' di gioia e si sarebbe sicuramente precipitata nel luogo dei suoi sogni senza indugiare oltre, se Ron non l'avesse trattenuta.

— Aspetta Hermione! Finiamo prima di vedere la casa almeno! —

— Cosa c'e' in quest'ala della villa? — chiese Harry, guardando con curiosita' le porte chiuse che si succedevano lungo il corridoio.

— Un altro paio di camere da letto, i bagni, la biblioteca e la sala di lettura. Alla sinistra delle scale, ci sono altre stanze, di cui molte ormai vuote. — spiego' velocemente Sirius — Ma adesso scendiamo, cosi' potrete vedere il salone e la serra in giardino. —

**_Continua…_**


	3. BALL03

3.

Nonostante l'evidente broncio di Hermione, i ragazzi decisero di proseguire la visita della villa e, giunti al piano inferiore, la loro attenzione fu attirata da alcuni bisbiglii che provenivano dalla parete opposta alla scalinata. Cinque uomini, ritratti su altrettanti dipinti, stavano confabulando tra loro e sembrava che avessero un'aria piuttosto offesa; Harry, Ron e Hermione si avvicinarono per osservarli meglio, ma questi girarono il viso e fecero finta di ignorarli.

— Ahi ahi, Remus… Mi sa che abbiamo dimenticato di fare le dovute presentazioni… — disse Sirius, con tono volutamente ironico — Ragazzi, vi trovate dinanzi a Sir William Toldstone, Leon Greensbourne, Pierre Allard, Delphus Kent, Iwan McGregor. I cinque mariti della padrona di questa casa. —

— Cinque… —

— …mariti?!? —

Harry e Ron fissarono i quadri sbigottiti, poi si voltarono verso Black, che annui' col capo.

— Tsk… i giovani d'oggi non conoscono affatto l'educazione! — borbotto' il mago che era stato introdotto per primo, Sir Toldstone, un uomo piuttosto anziano, calvo, ma con una barba talmente lunga e folta da non entrare nella tela.

— Non essere cosi' permaloso, Willie petit — lo richiamo' bonariamente un giovane affascinante due quadri piu' in la', con un basco blu sul capo e uno spiccato accento francese — Hai sposato la cara Penny pur essendo molto piu' vecchio di lei, ma non per questo devi odiare tutti i giovani… —

— Taci, Allard! — sbraito' l'anziano — E portami il rispetto che si conviene ad un nobile! —

— Deprimente… — disse il penultimo mago, un uomo di mezz'eta', con i capelli brizzolati ed un'espressione altezzosa. — I Kent, cui io appartengo, sono una delle famiglie piu' importanti del mondo magico. I titoli nobiliari sono solo squallide concessioni babbane dirette a compensare la mancanza di valore di un vero mago. —

— Io sono un mago purosangue, Kent! — sbraito' Sir William.

— Io vorrei solo capire perche' tutti i nobili si chiamano William — sbadiglio', con aria annoiata, il secondo e ultimo giovane uomo del quintetto, Leon Greensbourne — Ah… e tu, Pierre… smettila di palparmi il sedere!!! —

— Ma insomma! — lo ripresero all'unisono Black e Lupin, mentre i tre ragazzi fecero un passo indietro, spaventati. Iwan McGregor, che si era nel frattempo addormentato con la testa appoggiata ad una mano e la bocca aperta, si sveglio' di soprassalto e suono' tre volte la sua cornamusa, facendo tintinnare pericolosamente i vetri delle finestre e costringendo sia i vivi che i defunti a tapparsi le orecchie con forza per evitare la distruzione dei timpani.

— Dannazione, McGregor! — tuono' Sir Toldstone — Non c'e' nessun attacco, ne' evasione, ne' rivolta, quindi piantala di suonare quell'affare!! —

— Non riesco a capire come Penny, dopo la mia morte, abbia potuto sostituirmi con quell'… con quell'… essere… — borbotto' Delphus Kent, con aria offesa e stizzita — E non era nemmeno un Auror cosi' potente… —

Nel sentire quelle parole, l'attenzione di Harry si ridesto' immediatamente e il ragazzo volse lo sguardo verso l'ultimo dipinto, dove pero' Iwan McGregor si era gia' profondamente addormentato. Harry comprese di trovarsi di fronte a quello che, con ogni probabilita',  era l'Auror piu' tocco della storia, ma non ebbe il tempo di sentirsi deluso: il professor Lupin lo afferro' per le spalle e fece il gesto di trascinarlo via, insieme a Ron e Hermione.

— Credo che abbiate visto e sentito abbastanza… — mormoro', ancora imbarazzato per il "rimprovero" che Greensbourne aveva rivolto ad Allard. Quest'ultimo si aggiusto' il ciuffo con un gesto che avrebbe dovuto essere sensuale e squadro' Lupin da capo a piedi, senza che il volto perdesse il suo sorriso affascinante.

— Non essere in collera con me, Remus… Sai che mi piacciono le persone gentili e delicate. — affermo' poi, abbassando la voce di qualche tono, mentre Hermione lo guardava incantata — Quando ti deciderai ad appendermi in camera tua? Un uomo come te non puo' stare da solo… —

— ADESSO BASTA! — Sirius si frappose tra Lupin e il quadro e fisso' Allard con aria minacciosa. — Cerca di contenerti, qui ci sono dei ragazzi! —

— Anche tu mi piaci, Black… con questo carattere cosi' impetuoso e passionale… —

— PIANTALA! — ruggi' Sirius, e giro' il quadro verso il muro affinche' il caloroso Pierre potesse calmare i suoi bollenti spiriti. 

— Non potresti spostarmi da qui? — chiese Greensbourne, quasi supplicando — E' una tortura averlo accanto… —

— Uomini o donne… per lui vanno bene tutti… Cose dell'altro mondo! — sbotto' Sir Toldstone, ma nessuno gli diede retta, poiche' Sirius, Lupin e i ragazzi si erano gia' spostati alla parete accanto per osservare un altro dipinto, molto piu' grande degli altri e racchiuso in una cornice d'oro, finemente cesellata. Sulla tela era ritratta una donna dall'aspetto nobile, con i capelli biondi legati in un semplice chignon, gli occhi neri risaltati da un eyeliner marcato dello stesso colore e un sorriso che ai tre ragazzi parve molto simile a quello di Fred e George, quando erano sul punto di mettere in atto uno dei loro scherzi. La dama indossava un vestito bordeaux con ricami dorati sul corpetto e stringeva tra le mani un ventaglio, fatto di stoffa e di piume lunghe e sottili.

— Questa e' Lady Penelope Dumbledore — disse Lupin — Proprietaria di questa casa e zia del vostro preside, nonche' strega abilissima in magie dimensionali e donna poco incline ai compromessi e alle convenzioni. —

— Per questo non indossava la tunica? — noto' Hermione, fissando il ritratto con un'aria non del tutto convinta.

Harry si aspetto' che Lady Dumbledore replicasse, ma il dipinto rimase muto e perfettamente immobile, cosa insolita per il quadro di una strega. Istintivamente, si avvicino' un po' di piu' alla tela, imitato da Ron, credendo entrambi che la donna non avrebbe parlato per prima, se essi non si fossero presentati. Harry fisso' con decisione gli occhi neri della strega e fece per aprir bocca, ma improvvisamente gli parve che una nuvola di vapore fuoriuscisse dal quadro, ricoprendo il viso di Lady Dumbledore di una strana cortina grigia.

— BWAHHHHH!!! — 

Un grido disumano si sparse per la stanza, e Harry sfodero' immediatamente la sua bacchetta, mentre Ron fece un salto, nascondendosi alle sue spalle; anche Hermione afferro' la sua bacchetta e, contemporaneamente, la mano del professor Lupin che era accanto a lei.

Il vapore grigio si stacco' dalla tela e si condenso' davanti ai loro occhi in quella che, a prima vista, sembrava una sagoma umana; un secondo dopo, Harry si ritrovo' a fissare il fantasma di una donna piuttosto anziana, con i capelli raccolti in uno chignon e il viso contratto in una buffa smorfia che, nelle intenzioni originarie, avrebbe forse dovuto avere l'effetto di spaventare i ragazzi.

— BUUUUUU!!!! — grido' infatti il fantasma, ma l'unica emozione che riusci' a provocare fu soltanto un generale senso di sbigottimento e perplessita'.

— Ragazzi, vi presento Lady Penelope Dumbledore — rise Sirius, mentre osservava la faccia delusa della donna. — Questi sono Harry, Ron e Hermione, e sono studenti di Hogwarts, Lady Penny. Non li spaventera' mai con le sue apparizioni. —

— Beh, se almeno non usasse questi improvvisi effetti scenici… — mormoro' Ron, come se parlasse a se stesso. — Ma davvero quello e' il fantasma di una signora tanto bella?! — aggiunse poi incredulo, a voce piu' alta, indicando il quadro.

Lo spirito gli si avvicino' e lo fisso' in volto con aria offesa, mentre il labbro inferiore comincio' a tremare visibilmente. Ron temette che potesse scoppiare a piangere o, peggio ancora, iniziare una scenata isterica da un momento all'altro, ma tutto cio' che vide fu soltanto una bocca spalancata e una lunga lingua trasparente venir fuori da essa.

— BWAHHHHHH!!! —

— ARGHHHH!!! — urlo' il ragazzo, nascondendosi dietro la schiena di Harry e facendosi scudo con il suo corpo.

— Visto? Riesco ancora a spaventare qualcuno! — asseri' Lady Dumbledore con malcelata fierezza, rivolgendosi ai due adulti.

— Non ho urlato perche' lei e' un fantasma — puntualizzo' Ron, scostandosi da Harry e poggiando le mani sui fianchi a mo' di sfida — ma perche' tutti si spaventerebbero se qualcuno gridasse in quel modo e all'improvviso! —

— Questo ragazzo e' divertente… mi piace! — affermo' la donna, facendo schioccare le dita, con gran sorpresa di tutti. — Anzi, mi piacciono tutti e tre… sebbene avessi sperato nell'arrivo di altri baldi giovanotti, proprio come voi… — concluse, ammiccando in direzione di Lupin e Black, che distolsero il viso con fare noncurante.

Lo spettro si avvicino' quindi a Harry, osservandolo attentamente da tutte le angolazioni e, poi, volo' da Hermione che, pur avendo lasciato la mano del professor Lupin, non aveva ancora abbassato la bacchetta, forse temendo un nuovo attacco urlante da parte dell'entita'.

— Questi due non sono tanto male — le sussurro' invece la donna — ma mi sembrano un po' sbarbatelli… Tu sei molto graziosa: fidati di un'esperta, guardati attorno e non fermarti mai al primo! —

Le guance di Hermione si colorarono di una leggera sfumatura di rosa, ma piu' per la vergogna che per l'imbarazzo.

— Ehm… grazie del consiglio, milady… —

— Chiamatemi Lady Penny, ragazzi! E benvenuti nella mia ex villa! Ho visto che avete gia' conosciuto i miei mariti, tutti morti prematuramente, povera me… Non ho mai avuto fortuna con gli uomini! —

— Diciamo pure che erano quelli che sposava a non essere abbastanza fortunati… — mormoro' Ron all'orecchio di Harry, mentre quest'ultimo cercava di soffocare una risatina — Ne ha sepolti cinque… —

— Poi sono morta con il grande rimpianto di non aver incontrato l'uomo della mia vita! — continuo' Lady Penny, volteggiando fino al soffitto e aprendo le braccia in un tragico gesto teatrale.

— Voleva sposarsi ancora?! — dissero all'unisono i tre ragazzi, stentando a credere alle proprie orecchie.

— Il matrimonio e' un passo importante — riflette' il fantasma, mentre scendeva di nuovo alle loro altezze — Bisogna pensarci bene, prima di scegliere la persona con cui condividere la vita… Ma io ho un debole per gli uomini belli, che ci volete fare? — rise poi, andando a sberleffare i ritratti dei suoi cinque mariti appesi alle pareti.

La parola "matrimonio" provoco' in Harry un pesante senso di inquietudine, poiche' di colpo il ragazzo ricordo' che le sue vacanze natalizie in quella casa avrebbero dovuto avere anche un altro scopo.

— Harry, c'e' qualcosa che non va? — gli chiese Lupin, notando che il giovane si guardava intorno con circospezione. 

— Ah… no, nulla. Mi chiedevo se ci fosse… anche un elfo di casa, ecco! —

— In questa villa ci siamo soltanto noi — spiego' Sirius, fissandolo senza capire — D'altronde nessuno deve sapere dove ci troviamo… —

— Si', hai ragione! — si affretto' ad aggiungere Harry, decisamente sollevato. Quello non era certo un gran traguardo, ma sapere che la presunta innamorata di Sirius non avrebbe trascorso quei giorni insieme a loro rappresentava un indubbio vantaggio che il ragazzo non aveva intenzione di perdere.

Lupin li condusse quindi a visitare le altre stanze del piano terra e il giardino, finche' Sirius non venne ad avvisarli che la cena era pronta; mangiarono uno strano stufato di verdure rosa, molto nutriente, almeno a sentire Lady Penny, ma del tutto privo di gusto, e degli spiedini di bacche rosse che emanavano flebili lamenti ogni volta che venivano masticate.

Con grande sollievo di tutti, Lupin annuncio' che il giorno dopo avrebbe fatto personalmente la spesa per il pranzo di Natale e, decisamente confortati da questa buona notizia, i ragazzi trascorsero un'altra ora con i due adulti, raccontando loro le ultime novita' di Hogwarts, mentre mangiavano Chocolate Frogs per compensare la scarsa soddisfazione avuta dalla cena.

Dopo aver augurato la buonanotte a Sirius, Lupin e Lady Penny, che approfitto' dell'occasione per avvisarli che il terzo piano della villa era stato destinato a suo uso esclusivo, i ragazzi salirono alle loro camere e Hermione segui' i due compagni nella loro stanza, prima di ritirarsi nella propria.

— Hai sentito quello che ha detto Sirius, Harry? — comincio', non appena si chiuse la porta alle spalle. — La sua donna misteriosa non e' qui e noi dobbiamo adoperare al meglio quest'occasione per indagare. —

— Indagare? — ripete' Ron, gettandosi a sedere sul letto.

— Dobbiamo approfittare del fatto che il professor Lupin trascorrera' le vacanze con noi e trascinarlo dalla nostra parte. — continuo' Hermione, non senza aver lanciato un'occhiata seccata all'amico, colpevole, secondo lei, di non giungere mai a deduzioni tanto ovvie. — Se Sirius e' innamorato, non sara' facile convincerlo ad aprire gli occhi, ma se avessimo l'appoggio di un amico di cui si fida, guadagneremmo molte piu' possibilita'. —

— Visto che sono cosi' amici, Lupin conoscera' gia' la fidanzata di Sirius, non ti pare? — sbotto' Ron, lieto di aver trovato una debolezza nella teoria della compagna — E se non gli ha detto nulla contro di lei, vorra' dire che anche lui ritiene che questa donna sia a posto. —

— Chi ti dice che non stia provando a dissuaderlo? — replico' Hermione — Magari ha deciso di fermarsi qui proprio per questo! —

— Io credo che parlarne con Lupin sia una buona idea — intervenne Harry che, fino a quel momento, era rimasto in silenzio ad assistere allo scambio di battute dei due amici. — In un modo o nell'altro ci sapra' consigliare, come ha sempre fatto. Piuttosto, ora ho un altro problema da risolvere: Ron, credi che potrei chiedere un favore urgente a tua madre? —

**_Continua…_**


	4. BALL04

4.

Il giorno della vigilia di Natale vide tutti gli abitanti della villa piacevolmente indaffarati: Lupin usci' di buon mattino per andare a fare compere a Koder, il villaggio scozzese di maghi piu' vicino, e Hermione si offri' di accompagnarlo per aiutarlo; Harry, Ron e Sirius furono invece impegnati a decorare il grosso albero di Natale del salone, supervisionati da Lady Penny, che sembrava pero' principalmente interessata e divertita dai ruggiti che, ogni tanto, Sirius lanciava in direzione del dipinto di Pierre Allard, che si lamentava di essere caduto in una profonda crisi depressiva poiche' quel mattino non aveva ancora visto il suo Remus.

Lupin e Hermione tornarono subito dopo pranzo e tirarono fuori dai mantelli una serie di piccoli pacchetti di provviste, che poi ingrandirono con le loro bacchette. La ragazza mostro' anche una graziosa cornamusa in miniatura (acquistata da McFairy, il piu' famoso negozio di souvenir e oggettistica di Koder), che suonava oltre cinquanta ballate popolari e insegnava i corrispondenti passi di danza, sebbene all'altezza del trentesimo motivetto cominciasse a non andare piu' a tempo. Hermione giustifico' il difetto con il prezzo decisamente basso che aveva pagato e trascorse l'intero pomeriggio ad imparare i balli insieme a Lady Penny, cosa che provoco' la stizza e conseguente fuga dalla cucina di tre salsicce piccanti e due polpette che Lupin e Ron avevano appena impastato. La cattura dei "fuggitivi" porto' via l'intera serata e, alla fine, Harry si senti' talmente esausto che dimentico' del tutto il proposito del giorno prima di parlare con il suo ex professore.

La mattina di Natale, i tre ragazzi trovarono, come di consueto, i loro regali sul letto: i soliti maglioni da parte di Mr e Mrs Weasley e confezioni assortite di Chocolate Frogs e Every Flavor Beans da parte di Hagrid.

— Noi ce li scambieremo giu', che ne dite? — propose Hermione, dopo essere entrata nella stanza dei compagni gia' perfettamente lavata e vestita.

Harry e Ron bofonchiarono un "sicuro", udibile a stento a causa delle loro bocche piene di cioccolato, e dopo circa mezz'ora raggiunsero l'amica nel salone, dove trovarono ad attenderli anche Sirius, Lupin e una Lady Penny piu' elettrizzata che mai, poiche' era risucita ad adeguare il suo ectoplasma, solitamente trasparente, alle luci colorate intermittenti dell'albero di Natale. 

Lo scambio dei regali avvenne in un clima particolarmente eccitante, poiche' era la prima volta che i tre ragazzi provavano l'emozione di scartare i pacchi tutti insieme e in un'atmosfera cosi' familiare e serena. Hermione ricevette da Harry e Ron (dietro consiglio di Ginny) un set di sali da bagno che, una volta sciolti nell'acqua, intonavano una nenia dolce e rilassante, nonche' il libro "_Gli elfi di casa e gli elfi dei boschi: origini, affinita', differenze_", da parte di Lupin e Sirius. Ron, invece, guardo' con occhi lucidi il biglietto d'ingresso allo spettacolo di voli acrobatici su scopa, previsto per l'estate successiva, regalatogli da Harry e Hermione, e addirittura quasi pianse quando scarto' il pacco contenente il modellino simulante le evoluzioni dei piu' grandi portieri di Quidditch, compratogli da Sirius e Lupin. Ma il piu' raggiante per i doni ricevuti fu, senza dubbio, Harry: un gioco da tavolo del Quidditch, con pedine-giocatori volanti e possibilita' di elaborare le strategie piu' disparate, da parte di Ron e Hermione; e un album di fotografie dei suoi genitori al settimo anno di Hogwarts, raccolte dal suo padrino e dal suo professore preferito.

— In realta', questo e' tutto merito di Remus — disse Sirius, notando l'espressione emozionata del figlioccio — Dopo dodici anni ad Azkaban, a me non e' rimasto piu' nulla, ma Moony e' riuscito a recuperare alcune foto della nostra gioventu' e a raccoglierle in quest'album: abbiamo pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere avere dei ricordi di James e Lily e, guarda, se premi una foto, l'album te la proietta davanti, mostrandoti a grandezza naturale le persone ritratte. —

Harry provo' a schiacciare un'immagine in cui suo padre aveva il braccio poggiato sulle spalle di sua madre e, come aveva detto il padrino, i suoi genitori gli comparvero dinanzi sorridendo, quasi fossero stati davvero reali: il ragazzo allungo' una mano con timore, ma non riusci' a toccarli e, dopo qualche secondo, l'immagine spari', lasciando in Harry un profondo senso di commozione e, al tempo stesso, di frustrazione.

— Forse io… — considero' dopo un attimo — non dovrei privarvi di questi ricordi. —

Lupin sorrise e gli poggio' delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.

— Noi non ne abbiamo bisogno, perche' ci basta la memoria degli anni vissuti insieme. Ora e' importante che sia tu ad avere qualcosa di piu' concreto, oltre i nostri semplici racconti. —

Harry annui' col capo, poi sfioro' le fotografie con le dita, mentre i suoi genitori continuavano a sorridere e a gesticolare. Ron richiamo' la sua attenzione con un colpo di tosse e gli mostro' quattro pacchetti non scartati rimasti sul tappeto; Harry richiuse l'album con un gesto secco e si abbasso' per prendere le due scatole piu' piccole, mentre le altre due erano gia' tra le mani di Hermione.

— Sirius… — comincio' il ragazzo, tendendo uno dei doni al padrino. — Buon Natale. —

L'uomo assunse un'espressione piacevolmente sorpresa e scarto' il pacchetto con lo stesso entusiasmo e la stessa foga di un bambino.

— E' un portabacchetta rigido da appendere alla cintura — spiego' Harry — E' utile per chi e' sempre… ehm… in viaggio, e in piu' provvede alla lucidatura automatica una volta alla settimana. —

Sirius sorrise ed afferro' Harry per una mano, attirandolo verso di se'.

— Grazie… — gli sussurro' mentre lo abbracciava, e il ragazzo si senti' insolitamente triste, perche' solo in quel momento lo raggiunse la consapevolezza che il suo era stato il primo regalo che il padrino avesse ricevuto da anni.

— Ehm… Sirius… — lo chiamo' Hermione con titubanza. — Questo invece e' da parte mia e di Ron. —

L'uomo si stacco' dal figlioccio e osservo' con occhi sbarrati il pacco che i due ragazzi gli avevano messo sulle ginocchia, come se non capisse cosa fosse o cosa rappresentasse.

— Avanti, Sirius… aprilo! — lo incito' Lupin, scuotendolo per il gomito.

— E'… e' un cappuccio impermeabile da applicare al mantello. — disse Hermione, mentre Sirius dispiegava avanti a se' della stoffa nera piuttosto lucida. — L'ultima volta che ci siamo visti ho notato che quello che avevi era bucato, per cui… —

La ragazza non termino' la frase, probabilmente troppo imbarazzata per quello che, tutto sommato, riteneva essere un regalo poco opportuno; Sirius pero' dimostro' di non essere dello stesso parere e accarezzo' il portabacchetta e il cappuccio, come se fossero le cose piu' delicate del mondo.

— Voi non dovevate… —

— Volevamo. — lo zitti' semplicemente Ron, e Harry sorrise. Vide il padrino ringraziare i suoi due compagni con un'espressione felice sul volto e noto' che anche Lupin sembrava gioire dell'allegria dell'amico. Il professore, infatti, afferro' la sua bacchetta dalla tasca e l'agito' leggermente in direzione del tavolo, dove erano poggiati alcuni vassoi di dolciumi.

— Non possiamo certo festeggiare senza torte o cioccolata. _Accio_... —

— Aspetti, professore! —

La mano di Lupin si blocco' a mezz'aria e l'uomo rivolse a Harry uno sguardo interrogativo, prima di abbassare la bacchetta.

— Questi sono per lei. — continuo' il ragazzo, e sia lui che Ron gli misero sulle ginocchia i restanti due pacchi che stringevano tra le braccia.

Lupin sembro', se possibile, ancora piu' meravigliato di quanto lo fosse stato Sirius e rimase immobile, come congelato, per qualche secondo.

— Noi non sapevamo che ci sarebbe stato anche lei — riprese Harry, leggermente rosso in volto — E non avevamo portato alcun regalo con noi… — 

— Ma voi non dovevate! — l'interruppe l'uomo, alzando il viso e mostrandosi cosi' ancora piu' imbarazzato di Harry.

Hermione scosse il capo.

— Lei e' stato il nostro miglior insegnante e, se fosse possibile, la rivorremmo immediatamente a Hogwarts con noi. Se avessimo saputo che avrebbe trascorso le vacanze con noi, le avremmo preso comunque un regalo, anche perche' non le abbiamo mai detto "grazie" per esserci stato accanto… —

— Ho mandato una lettera a Mrs Weasley tramite Hedwig, la sera in cui siamo arrivati — continuo' Harry, con un tono molto piu' deciso — E le ho chiesto di comprarci queste cose e di mandarcele la mattina di Natale. Fortunatamente ha fatto in tempo… —

Lupin fisso' nuovamente i pacchi sulle sue ginocchia, come se non sapesse cosa fare, e Sirius gli diede un buffetto affettuoso sulla guancia per riscuoterlo.

— Non sei curioso di sapere cosa c'e' dentro, Moony? —

L'ex professore sorrise e scarto' prima il regalo di Ron e Hermione, un libro intitolato "_Le arti oscure del lontano Oriente. Verita' e leggende.", poi quello di Harry, un pacchetto lungo come quello di Sirius, ma di piu' largo spessore._

— Un poggiabacchetta da scrivania! — esclamo' Lupin entusiasta, mentre rigirava l'oggetto tra le mani.

— E' della stessa serie di quello che ho preso per Sirius — spiego' Harry, felice che il suo regalo fosse stato tanto apprezzato. — In piu' registra giornalmente, come un diario, tutti gli incantesimi eseguiti dalla bacchetta che custodisce. Non so quale possa esserne l'utilita', ma mi sembro' interessante quando, quest'estate, lo vidi a Diagon Alley. — tento' poi di giustificarsi il ragazzo, temendo d'un tratto che quell'oggetto potesse avere la stessa utilita' di un vaso rotto per un uomo come il professor Lupin.

— E' fantastico, Harry. Grazie. — disse invece Lupin, visibilmente commosso. — E questo e' proprio il libro che desideravo acquistare da tanto tempo. — aggiunse ancora, rivolgendosi a Ron e Hermione, che si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa. — Grazie davvero, io… —

— Ohhh… perfetto, adesso che siete tutti felici, possiamo iniziare la festa! — lo interruppe Lady Penny, cominciando a volteggiare sopra le loro teste in una buffa imitazione delle mosse eseguite dal modellino di Ron.

Harry non credeva che avrebbe potuto trascorrere un Natale migliore di quelli passati a Hogwarts, eppure quel 25 dicembre fu perfetto: non ci fu una grande sala addobbata ne' un pranzo succulento, ma parlare, ridere e scherzare con i suoi amici gli diede l'impressione di vivere finalmente un'esistenza normale, senza che anche le piccole cose che avrebbero dovuto far parte della vita di tutti i giorni gli si presentassero come una faticosa ed irraggiungibile conquista.

I sei (Lady Penny non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimanere in disparte) trascorsero il resto della mattinata e buona parte del pomeriggio ad osservare le foto di Harry, con un solo intervallo per il pranzo, e Sirius e Lupin ne approfittarono per raccontare ai ragazzi tutti i particolari nascosti dietro quelle immagini. Cosi' Harry seppe che la fotografia in cui suo padre aveva il braccio poggiato sulle spalle di sua madre era stata scattata quando i suoi genitori si erano appena fidanzati; che un'altra, in cui James, Lily e Remus ridevano in direzione di un Pettigrew bagnato fino alle ossa, era stata fatta da Sirius, dopo che Peter era stato disarcionato dalla sua scopa, cadendo nelle acque del lago; che un'altra ancora, raffigurante suo padre nella familiare tenuta di Quidditch, era stata scattata in occasione della conquista della coppa e vedeva tutta la squadra e il gruppo dei Marauders riuniti intorno ad un esultante James.

Due erano, in particolare, le foto che Harry preferiva, sebbene fossero state fatte entrambe dall'odiato Wormtail: quella in cui Sirius passava un braccio intorno al collo di James, che rideva come un matto di fronte a quel buffo tentativo di strangolamento; e quella che raffigurava suo padre mentre abbracciava teneramente sua madre, tenendola stretta a se' per la vita, nonche' Sirius e Lupin inginocchiati ai loro piedi, la mano e il mento di Sirius poggiati sulla spalla dell'amico accanto a se', mentre questi lo guardava sorridendo.

Era un'immagine che trasmetteva a Harry un piacevole senso di serenita'.

Quando Sirius e Lupin si allontanarono dal salone per andare a preparare il the, Hermione quasi strappo' l'album dalle mani del compagno e lo sfoglio' velocemente, soffermandosi su alcune foto di gruppo e richiudendolo poi con aria soddisfatta.

— Ottimo, non c'e'! —

— Chi non c'e'? — le domando' Ron, spazientito dal fatto che i ragionamenti dell'amica seguissero sempre una particolare linea logica a lui preclusa.

— In queste foto non c'e' nessun'altra ragazza, oltre la madre di Harry — ribatte' Hermione — E cio' significa che la misteriosa fidanzata di Sirius non e' un suo amore di gioventu'. Questa e' senza dubbio una buona notizia, perche' vuol dire che dovremo combattere contro una storia recente e per niente consolidata. —

— Come fai a dirlo con tanta certezza? Quelle foto sono del settimo anno, e' vero, ma Sirius potrebbe aver conosciuto questa donna dopo la scuola. — puntualizzo' Ron.

— Non eri tu quello che all'inizio diceva che non poteva essere una sua vecchia fiamma, altrimenti l'avremmo saputo prima? — quasi si arrabbio' Hermione — Perche' hai cambiato idea adesso? —

— L'unico modo per saperlo e' parlarne con Lupin. — intervenne Harry, zittendoli entrambi — Ma lo faremo domani. Questa giornata e' perfetta, non voglio rovinarla con questo discorso. —

— D'accordo. — affermo' Hermione, restituendogli l'album — Ma ricordate che domani dovremo anche cominciare i compiti delle vacanze… —

Nonostante quel programma per i giorni futuri per niente allettante, la serata trascorse tranquillamente, proprio come Harry aveva sperato: lui e Ron si distesero sul tappeto davanti al caminetto e si sfidarono ad alcune partite nel gioco da tavolo di Quidditch, mentre Hermione sprofondo' in una poltrona poco distante, immergendosi nella lettura del libro che Sirius e Lupin le avevano regalato.

Quando Ron, dopo aver perso l'ennesima partita, si alzo' per sgranchirsi le gambe e prendere un dolce dal tavolo, Harry ne approfitto' per guardarsi intorno e vedere cosa gli altri stessero facendo: Hermione aveva gia' letto meta' libro e non sembrava intenzionata a smettere, data l'espressione di fervido interesse che le illuminava il volto; Lady Penny era probabilmente andata a tiranneggiare i suoi cinque mariti, considerati i brontolii che si udivano provenire dall'anticamera; e infine, Sirius era seduto sul divano accanto a Lupin, col mento appoggiato sulla spalla dell'altro e lo sguardo fisso sul libro che l'amico aveva in mano. L'ex professore gli indico' qualcosa sul testo, probabilmente un qualche strano tipo di contromossa ad un incantesimo, dal momento che Sirius inclino' la testa di lato, perplesso, e scoppio' a ridere; Lupin scosse il capo divertito e, quando Sirius poggio' di nuovo il mento sulla sua spalla, si volto' appena verso di lui e gli sorrise.

A Harry parve di rivedere la stessa scena della foto contenuta nel suo album e fu pervaso da un senso di profondo appagamento: Sirius era felice, il professor Lupin era felice, lui era felice.

Se soltanto le cose avessero potuto rimanere cosi' per sempre…

D'un tratto realizzo', e fu come se un fulmine fosse piombato all'interno della stanza, colpendolo in pieno.

Raccatto' velocemente il gioco dal tappeto, gettando alla rinfusa nella scatola campo e giocatori, poi afferro' il polso di Hermione, la costrinse ad alzarsi dalla poltrona e, contemporaneamente, spinse di peso Ron verso la porta, incurante delle proteste di entrambi i compagni.

— Sirius, professor Lupin… noi andiamo a letto, siamo molto stanchi. Buonanotte! —

I due uomini fissarono Harry con la stessa espressione meravigliata che era comparsa sul volto degli altri due ragazzi, ma si limitarono ad annuire.

— Ah… D'accordo, buonanotte a tutti e tre… —

Harry fece un cenno col capo, sorridendo, poi trascino' fuori i due amici, fermando la sua corsa solo quando giunse al piano superiore.

— Si puo' sapere che ti e' preso? — sbotto' Ron piuttosto seccato, mentre entrava nella sua camera, seguito dagli altri due. — Volevo continuare a giocare, ero certo di vincere la prossima partita… —

— Ho trovato la soluzione. — dichiaro' invece Harry, dopo aver chiuso la porta alle sue spalle ed esservisi poggiato contro.

— La soluzione a cosa? — domando' Hermione, squadrandolo con occhio critico.

— Voglio che Sirius e il professor Lupin si mettano insieme. —

**_Continua..._**


	5. BALL05

5.

Il silenzio che segui' quella dichiarazione parve a Harry molto piu' gelido di quello caduto sull'intera Hogwarts quando, al suo secondo anno, parlo' in Parseltongue dinanzi a tutti.

— Co-cosa?! — balbetto' Ron, con gli occhi quasi fuori dalle orbite.

Hermione non fiato', ma dalla sua espressione era evidente che fosse shockata quanto il compagno.

— Avete capito bene — continuo' Harry, con un leggero imbarazzo — Voglio che Sirius si innamori del professor Lupin! —

Ron apri' di nuovo la bocca per parlare, ma la richiuse immediatamente, come se il suo cervello gli stesse impedendo di focalizzare cio' che aveva appena ascoltato.

— Harry, ma ti rendi conto di cosa stai dicendo? — La voce di Hermione fu appena un sussurro, ma mal celava un'esasperata nota di rimprovero.

— Perche' vi sembra tanto strano?! — sbotto' Harry, lasciandosi cadere sul letto — Non avete visto giu' in salone? Era tutto perfetto. Sirius e' finalmente sereno, Lupin e' rifiorito e, quando sto con loro, io mi sento benissimo. Non mi sono mai sentito piu' "a casa" come in questo momento e, se potessi vivere con loro, sarebbe fantastico. Il professor Lupin e' una persona stupenda e sarebbe perfetto per Sirius, certo piu' di questa fantomatica donna che lui vuole sposare! —

— Amico, capisco che tu possa essere sconvolto — tento' di farlo ragionare Ron — Ma questa tua paura del matrimonio di Sirius non e' una buona ragione per tirar fuori storie tanto sconclusionate. Sono due uomini, e' impossibile che si innamorino! —

— Perche' mai? — obietto' Harry — Sono legati fin dai tempi della scuola, Sirius conosce il segreto di Lupin, e' diventato un Animagus per lui ed inoltre entrambi hanno dovuto sopportare enormi sofferenze. Non hai visto come stavano bene insieme in quelle fotografie? E in questi giorni in cui abbiamo vissuto con loro, non hai notato come si capiscano al volo, senza neanche bisogno di parlare? Sono sicuro che nessuno conosca Sirius meglio del professor Lupin, e viceversa. Se si innamorassero, sarebbero una coppia perfetta. —

— Harry, tutto quello che dici avrebbe un senso se fossero un uomo e una donna. Ma sono due maschi! E due maschi non possono innamorarsi! Secondo il tuo ragionamento, allora dovremmo innamorarci anche noi due, ti pare possibile? — disse Ron tutto d'un fiato, cominciando a camminare su e giu' per la stanza.

— Non dire schiocchezze, e' diverso! —

— In cosa sarebbe diverso?! —

— Tra me e te non c'e' il rapporto che esiste tra Sirius e Lupin! Tu sei il mio miglior amico, ma non abbiamo vissuto le esperienze che hanno vissuto loro ne' ci capiamo con una sola occhiata. E' tutto diverso. —

— Io invece credo che tu stia solo adducendo scuse assurde perche' non vuoi vivere con Sirius e la sua fidanzata. Ed inoltre, se lui ha intenzione di sposarsi, vuol dire che non gli interessano gli uomini, giusto? —

— Non possiamo saperlo. Per questo voglio che in questi giorni si accorga di Lupin e lo veda sotto un'altra luce. Sirius deve capire che e' lui la persona giusta, e non una donna qualsiasi che non lo conosce per niente! —

— Ma non puoi decidere cosi' della vita delle persone! Hermione, diglielo anche tu! —

La ragazza era rimasta immobile ed in silenzio fino a quel momento, con gli occhi fissi su Harry e l'espressione sconvolta; stringeva ancora tra le braccia il libro che stava leggendo nel salone e Ron dovette chiamarla due volte, prima di riscuoterla ed ottenere una risposta.

— Harry… — comincio' a voce bassa.

Il ragazzo abbasso' la testa, pronto a sorbirsi l'ennesima lavata di capo, ma senza alcuna intenzione di rinunciare al suo progetto.

— …hai perfettamente ragione!!! —

Ron quasi inciampo' nella sedia della scrivania e, quando recupero' l'equilibrio, vide che l'amica si era avvicinata a Harry e gli aveva afferrato entrambe le mani, fissandolo con occhi complici.

— Come abbiamo fatto a non pensarci prima? Sono una coppia ideale, si compensano a vicenda ed e' evidente che si vogliono un gran bene! —

— HERMIONE! — Ron sembrava ancora piu' sconvolto di qualche minuto prima, quando aveva ascoltato l'assurda idea di Harry. — Ti ci metti anche tu ora? Ma se poco fa lo hai rimproverato per quello che stava dicendo! —

— Ero solo sorpresa — puntualizzo' la fanciulla, sedendosi anche lei sul letto — E il mio primo pensiero e' stato appunto quello di ritenere tutto cio' un'immensa sciocchezza. Ma poi ho ascoltato quello che ha detto Harry, ho riflettuto e sono arrivata alla conclusione che lui abbia ragione! —

— E hai riflettuto in soli due minuti?!? —

— Certo, Ron... e' cosi' evidente! Mi chiedo perche' ci sia venuto in mente solo ora... —

— Forse perche' non e' poi cosi' plausibile? Hermione, mi stupisco di te! —

— No, io mi stupisco di te, Ron Weasley! Da quando in qua hai tutti questi pregiudizi?! —

— Non sono pregiudizi — Ron si lascio' cadere su una sedia, esausto — Ma non vorrete dirmi che una relazione del genere possa definirsi "comune"... —

— Infatti non e' comune — disse Hermione, abbassando il tono — Ma tra Sirius e Lupin la reputiamo possibile. Ti sembra ancora tanto strano? —

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi non rispose e Harry ne approfitto' per intervenire.

— Io voglio fare almeno un tentativo, Ron. E' vero, forse sono un egoista, perche' mi piacerebbe che fossero loro la mia famiglia... Ma se ho pensato a tutto questo, e' proprio perche', poco fa, ho avuto l'impressione che questa fosse _davvero_ la mia famiglia. Se ci fosse anche solo una possibilita', io devo sfruttarla. —

— Ma dov'e' questa possibilita'? Dumbledore ci ha detto che Sirius ha gia' una persona importante che vuole farti conoscere: come potrebbe innamorarsi di un altro di punto in bianco? —

Harry sorrise.

— Almeno adesso non credi che l'idea di farli mettere insieme sia cosi' assurda... —

Ron abbasso' il capo, cercando di nascondere il rossore che gli aveva colorato il viso, ma senza successo.

— Dico solo che, se lui ama un'altra persona, non dovremmo intrometterci. —

— Ron, non ti riconosco piu'! — salto' su Hermione — Da quando sei diventato cosi' prudente? —

— E tu da quando sei diventata cosi' entusiasta per una cosa che non riguarda la scuola? — replico' l'altro, ma subito dopo si rese conto di aver detto una grossa sciocchezza. Hermione credeva ancora fermamente nello SPEW e lui doveva ormai sapere bene quanto l'amica amasse impegnarsi nella realizzazione di progetti "altruistici", seppure inutili.

La ragazza gli lancio' infatti uno sguardo seccato, ma ignoro' il suo ultimo commento e si volto' verso Harry, con un grosso sorriso stampato sulle labbra.

— Dobbiamo pensare a come agire per far si' che Sirius si accorga del professor Lupin. Dammi una notte di tempo e organizzero' qualcosa. Se riuscissimo nel nostro intento, non dovremmo neppure preoccuparci di mettere in guardia Sirius contro quella donna. —

Harry annui' con convinzione e diede la buonanotte a Hermione, che ricambio' e poi usci' dalla stanza, senza degnare Ron di uno sguardo.

— Se lo faccio e' perche' sono convinto che Sirius e Lupin si vogliano gia' molto bene. — disse quindi Harry all'amico, prendendo il pigiama e cominciando a spogliarsi. — Io voglio vivere con loro. — aggiunse poi, lasciandosi scappare un sospiro.

— Lo so. — replico' semplicemente Ron, prima di cambiarsi a sua volta. — Ma devi renderti conto che sara' una cosa difficile... —

— Sara' facilissimo! — annuncio' Hermione il giorno dopo, entrando nella biblioteca della villa dove i tre ragazzi avevano deciso di riunirsi  per studiare. Ron abbasso' il capo sul tavolo con aria sconsolata, mentre Harry fisso' l'amica con un'espressione speranzosa che gli illuminava tutto il volto.

— Ho riflettuto a lungo e sono arrivata alla conclusione che sono poche le mosse da fare perche' Sirius noti il professor Lupin. — continuo' la fanciulla, poggiando i libri sulla scrivania e guardando entrambi i compagni, del tutto dimentica della discussione avuta con Ron la sera prima. — Pensateci bene: caratterialmente Lupin e' perfetto. E' dolce, calmo e gentile, in grado di temperare l'impulsivita' e la testardaggine di Sirius e di riportarlo alla ragione quando occorre, perche' ha un comportamento piu' maturo e controllato. Quindi, non abbiamo bisogno di intervenire su quest'aspetto. —

— E allora su quale? — bofonchio' Ron, senza alzare la fronte dal tavolo e mostrandosi gia' sufficientemente esasperato. 

— Indovina? Se non e' il carattere... — ironizzo' Hermione, perdendo d'un tratto tutto il suo entusiasmo.

— L'aspetto fisico? — azzardo' Harry, guardandola smarrito.

— Bravi, avete vinto una civetta di stoffa! Ovvio che e' l'aspetto fisico! — si accaloro' la ragazza, stanca del fatto che le sue deduzioni non venissero mai colte al volo.

— Ma cos'ha l'aspetto di Lupin che non va? — le fece notare Harry — E' vero, ha le occhiaie ed e' pallido e stanco, ma non dobbiamo dimenticare che e' un lupo mannaro e che il suo fisico risente delle trasformazioni e delle ferite che si infligge ogni volta. Ma adesso sta molto meglio, l'ho trovato piu' in carne e riposato... —

— Harry, Sirius deve lasciare la sua donna e innamorarsi di Lupin, per cui noi dobbiamo mostrarglielo al top della forma, capisci? —

— Scusate se mi intrometto — disse Ron, alzando finalmente il capo e rivelando due occhi non del tutto convinti. — Ma perche' solo Sirius deve innamorarsi di Lupin? Non pensate che anche Lupin debba innamorarsi di Sirius perche' la coppia possa funzionare? —

— Ha ragione... — annui' Harry.

— Questo non e' importante adesso! — salto' su Hermione, con una reazione che faceva chiaramente intendere come quel "particolare" le fosse saltato di mente. — E' Sirius quello che dobbiamo convincere al piu' presto, e' lui che deve innamorarsi! Poi penseremo al resto... —

Harry non era molto sicuro che i sentimenti del professor Lupin potessero essere catalogati come "il resto", ma dal momento che Hermione aveva gia' dimostrato in passato di essere molto piu' abile di lui e Ron negli affari di cuore, decise di darle piena fiducia e di seguire attentamente il piano che aveva elaborato.

— Punto primo — inizio' la ragazza, dispiegando sul tavolo una pergamena su cui era annotato qualcosa — Dobbiamo lavorare urgentemente sull'abbigliamento di Lupin. Capisco che, a causa della sua condizione, non riesca a trovare un impiego e che quindi non abbia soldi sufficienti per comprarsi una nuova tunica, ma non puo' nemmeno andare in giro con quella vecchia, piena di strappi e toppe. —

— Non mi dirai che il tuo piano consiste nel comprargli un vestito? — domando' Ron, allungando la testa per leggere le scritte sulla pergamena.

— Assolutamente no. — replico' Hermione con un sorriso furbo. — Potrebbe offendersi... Conoscete lo StrappaSmacchia? —

Harry la fisso' come se avesse appena detto una parolaccia, mentre Ron rimase piuttosto indifferente, concentrato piu' che altro a capire cosa indicassero i punti 1, 2 e 3 segnati sulla pergamena con inchiostro dorato. 

— Certo, mia madre lo usa spesso. —

— E' come un detersivo babbano, Harry. — spiego' la ragazza, notando la faccia ancora piu' confusa dell'amico. — Solo che invece di pulire le tuniche, le ripara. —

— E non e' piu' semplice usare la bacchetta? —

Ron scosse il capo.

— Quando l'indumento e' molto rovinato non conviene, perche' dovresti fare un incantesimo su ogni strappo o taglio. Se invece cospargi l'abito di StrappaSmacchia, in un attimo torna come nuovo. Mia madre lo usa spesso, perche' nemmeno noi possiamo permetterci sempre tuniche nuove. —

— Si', ma... non ne vedo l'utilita'. — replico' Harry — Anche con una tunica nuova, cosa cambierebbe in Lupin? —

— Harry, sei davvero impossibile! — Hermione sbatte' con violenza le mani sul tavolo e una delle boccettine d'inchiostro barcollo' pericolosamente. — Sirius lo vedrebbe con un aspetto piu' ordinato, non trovi? E poi questo e' soltanto il primo punto di cui ci dobbiamo occupare: cio' che conta e' il risultato finale complessivo. E ad ogni modo — aggiunse, dopo un attimo di silenzio — io non intendo solo riparare la sua tunica, ma fargliene indossare una elegante e all'ultima moda. —

— Ma lo StrappaSmacchia non puo'... — inizio' Ron.

— Lo so. — l'interruppe la ragazza, leggendo qualcosa sulla pergamena. — Ed e' per questo che abbiamo bisogno di un piccolo incantesimo di modifica. —

— Io ti posso aiutare, mia cara! —

Lady Penny era comparsa improvvisamente alle spalle di Hermione e la fanciulla emise un grido strozzato, mentre Ron e Harry quasi caddero dalla sedia per lo spavento.

— Io ho sempre indossato abiti di classe, posso illustrarvi tutti i trucchi — continuo' il fantasma, galleggiando nell'aria sopra la scrivania.  

— Lei... ha ascoltato tutto? — chiese Harry e, contemporaneamente, cerco' di coprire con le mani la pergamena di Hermione.

— Vivo al piano di sopra, lo sapete... ho sentito delle voci e mi sono precipitata qui. E' bello avere di nuovo la casa piena di gente! —

— Come potrebbe aiutarci? — domando' Hermione, titubante.

— Basta aggiungere un preparato allo StrappaSmacchia, uno diverso a seconda dell'abito che volete ottenere. Vi posso procurare tutti gli ingredienti, se vi va... —

I tre ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso: Harry capi' che l'ultima parola sarebbe spettata comunque a lui, quindi annui' con un debole cenno del capo, consapevole che, affinche' il suo piano avesse successo, avrebbe dovuto percorrere tutte le strade che gli si fossero parate dinanzi.

— Allora siamo d'accordo. — asseri' Hermione. — Lady Penny, ci incontreremo dopo pranzo, cosi' da essere pronti per l'ora del the. —

— Come... dopo pranzo? — piagnucolo' lo spettro — Perche' non subito? E io cosa faccio nel frattempo? —

— Infatti! — affermo' Ron con rinnovato vigore — Perche' non... —

Ma la voce gli mori' in gola, quando fisso' l'espressione tutt'altro che comprensiva comparsa sul volto della compagna. 

— Perche' ora abbiamo una composizione di Storia della Magia e parecchie prove di Trasfigurazione da fare. — Hermione ricopri' la pergamena con una strana polverina azzurra, e il piano "_Black and Lupin in love" (contratto poi in B.A.L.L.) lascio' il posto ad un ordinato schema di studi per ogni giorno della settimana._

— Sei perfida! Non ti sta piu' a cuore la felicita' di Harry? — la rimprovero' Ron, mentre Lady Penny annuiva con aria grave alle sue spalle.

— Certo che mi sta a cuore! Ma mi sta a cuore anche il suo futuro... ed inoltre non credo che Lupin desideri un figlio cosi' poco volenteroso, quindi anche lo studio fa parte a pieno titolo del BALL! —

Harry non era molto convinto delle ultime asserzioni di Hermione, ma il desiderio di piacere a Lupin ancor di piu', cosi' da convincerlo a restare con Sirius, fu molto piu' forte di qualsiasi ragionevole dubbio, per cui il ragazzo sospiro' rassegnato e prese i libri dalla borsa, ignorando il brontolio di Ron e le lamentele di Lady Penny. 

**_Continua..._**


	6. BALL06

6.

Come aveva previsto Hermione, all'ora del the il piano fu pronto per essere attuato: i ragazzi si offrirono di andare a prendere i vassoi in cucina, ma, una volta entrati nel salone, Hermione fece finta di inciampare e rovescio' tutto il contenuto della teiera (preventivamente raffreddato) sulla tunica di Lupin.

— Sono mortificatissima! — disse poi, prendendo un fazzoletto e tamponando la macchia che si stava gradualmente allargando sull'abito dell'uomo. — Non si e' fatto male, professore? Ho combinato proprio un bel guaio... Mi dia la tunica, penso io a rimediare a questo pasticcio. —

— Non ce ne e' bisogno, Hermione — Lupin scosse la testa con un sorriso — Sono cose che capitano, non devi scusarti. Bastera' un semplice tocco di bacchetta e... —

— NO! — esclamarono all'unisono sia Harry che Hermione, afferrandogli entrambe le mani come per bloccarle.

Il professore rimase a bocca aperta, troppo stupito da quella reazione persino per parlare, e anche Sirius li fisso' interdetto dalla poltrona su cui era seduto. Ron trattenne a stento un sospiro di compatimento, poi chino' il viso sul piatto di biscotti che aveva in mano e comincio' a sgranocchiarne uno, in attesa di sentire come Harry e Hermione avrebbero giustificato il loro comportamento. 

— Ecco... noi... — comincio' Harry, senza riuscire a nascondere un certo imbarazzo.

— E' stata colpa mia, professore! E se non mi facesse riparare in qualche modo, mi sentirei in difetto e non potrei piu' guardarla in faccia per il resto delle vacanze! —

Hermione aveva pronunciato quelle parole tutte d'un fiato e aveva persino giunto le mani in segno di supplica, quasi come se dalla risposta dell'altro dipendesse la sua stessa vita.

Lupin tento' di opporsi ancora, ma fu bloccato dall'intervento di Sirius.

— Avanti, Remus... sai bene che insistera' fino a quando non cederai. E poi anche tu eri come lei, ricordi? —

Il professore scosse la testa con un sorriso, poi abbasso' le spalle con un gesto rassegnato e si sfilo' lentamente la tunica dall'alto: indossava un paio di pantaloni consumati e un vecchio maglione malandato, e Harry colse al volo il fugace sguardo di Sirius, a meta' tra il disappunto e la preoccupazione.

— D'accordo, Hermione... hai vinto tu. — asseri' Lupin, consegnando la tunica alla ragazza. — Ma mi raccomando, fa' attenzione, perche' questa e' l'unica che ho. —

— Sai bene che potresti avere tutto quello che vuoi se soltanto mi permettessi di... —

— Sirius, abbiamo gia' parlato di questo e non mi sembra il caso di riprendere il discorso _ora_. —

Harry vide il suo padrino serrare le labbra e appoggiarsi di peso contro lo schienale della poltrona su cui era seduto, tenendo le braccia conserte: era la prima volta che lo vedeva assumere un'espressione cosi' accigliata nei confronti di Lupin, e fu quasi sul punto di suggerire a Hermione di interrompere momentaneamente il piano, ma la ragazza aveva gia' afferrato la tunica che il professore le aveva affidato e si era diretta verso la porta.

— Faremo in un attimo. Harry, Ron, venite ad aiutarmi! —

I due ragazzi seguirono l'amica fino alla sua stanza al piano superiore, dove Lady Penny li stava aspettando con una ciotola piena di StrappaSmacchia sistemata sulla scrivania.

— Ora bastera' aggiungere allo StrappaSmacchia il composto che Lady Penny mi ha detto di preparare — disse Hermione, afferrando una boccetta di liquido rosa dalla tasca e versando il contenuto nella ciotola. — Quando la sostanza diventera' dorata, dovremo immergervi la tunica e attendere qualche minuto. Ecco, e' il momento. —

Al segnale della ragazza, Harry poggio' l'abito nel contenitore e aspetto' finche' non comincio' a brillare completamente, dopo di che lo tiro' fuori e lo passo' a Hermione, che lo pose sulla sua scrivania sorridendo.

— Perfetto! Quando la tunica avra' assorbito tutto il composto e smettera' di luccicare, potremo restituirla a Lupin. Se la toccate, potrete sentire che la stoffa non e' piu' consumata come prima... —

La ragazza piego' l'abito con attenzione, asserendo che cosi' la sostanza magica avrebbe fatto azione prima, e Harry e Ron ne approfittarono per sfiorare il tessuto, sentendolo piacevolmente morbido e liscio.

— Cosa hai aggiunto allo StrappaSmacchia? — le domando' quindi Ron, sorpreso.

— Nulla di particolare, solo un semplice composto per migliorare la qualita' della stoffa, indicatomi da Lady Penny. Non ho voluto strafare, anche perche' Lupin e' un uomo semplice e non conosco i gusti di Sirius al riguardo... guardate, sembra che sia pronto! Ora possiamo andare. —

— Io vi aspetto giu'. — disse il fantasma della nobildonna, prima di svanire attraverso il muro.

Dopo che Hermione ebbe afferrato la tunica piegata, i tre ragazzi si precipitarono al piano inferiore ed entrarono nel salone come furie, impazienti di portare a felice compimento il punto primo del BALL: Lady Penny era gia' li', e Sirius e Lupin erano rimasti esattamente nella stessa posizione di poco prima, Sirius seduto sulla poltrona e Lupin in piedi, accanto al caminetto acceso. Harry ebbe la vivida impressione che i due avessero litigato, dato il silenzio gelido che aveva accolto lui, Ron e Hermione al loro ingresso nella stanza; inoltre il suo padrino teneva la testa bassa, come se fosse arrabbiato per qualcosa, e Lupin gli dava le spalle, quasi volesse ignorarlo.

Harry senti' l'angoscia serrargli il petto e diede una gomitata a Hermione per attirare la sua attenzione su quella scena per nulla confortante, ma la ragazza sembro' non capire. Fece cenno all'amico di stare tranquillo, poi consegno' la tunica a Lupin, sfoderando il migliore dei suoi sorrisi.

— E' tutto a posto, professore. —

— Grazie, Hermione — rispose l'uomo gentilmente e, sempre senza guardare Sirius che intanto aveva alzato il capo e stava fissando la scena con aria imbronciata, spiego' la veste con un gesto e la indosso' rapidamente.

Nessuno avrebbe saputo dire con esattezza come accadde.

Una volta che Lupin l'ebbe infilata, la tunica comincio' nuovamente a risplendere di luce dorata, come quando era stata immersa nello StrappaSmacchia, e un attimo dopo Harry, Ron e Hermione si trovarono di fronte una delle scene piu' trash che avessero mai visto.

La tunica del professor Lupin era diventata rosa pastello, con merletti sugli orli e centinaia di paillettes colorate sparse su tutta la stoffa; all'altezza del busto, spiccavano due piume che si allungavano fino alle spalle, dove era adagiato un boa di struzzo che, come animato di vita propria, si arrotolo' improvvisamente intorno al collo del professore, rimasto immobile per lo shock.

Harry non riusci' ad articolare parola e vide che Hermione si era portata una mano alla bocca per trattenere un grido, mentre Sirius era balzato in piedi e si era accostato all'amico, squadrandolo con aria sconvolta. Lupin era, se possibile, diventato ancora piu' pallido del solito e i suoi occhi non si erano staccati un attimo da quella che un tempo era la sua malandata, ma semplice tunica; Ron emise un gemito roco e Harry capi' che stava trattenendosi a stento dal ridere, mentre Lady Penny volteggiava entusiasta per la stanza, come se stesse assistendo allo spettacolo piu' divertente del mondo.

— Remus, quest'abito ti sta d'incanto — rise il fantasma — Non sapevo fossi il tipo da apprezzare simili fronzoli... —

— Pro-professore... — piagnucolo' Hermione, afferrandogli un braccio con timore — Non so cosa sia potuto succedere, io... —

— La-lascia stare, Hermione — balbetto' Lupin a bassa voce, senza essersi riscosso del tutto dalla "sorpresa" e continuando a guardare sbigottito prima una manica e poi l'altra. 

La ragazza lascio' la presa sconsolata e Sirius ne approfitto' per poggiare le mani sulle spalle dell'amico, come se volesse consolarlo.

Ma Harry avrebbe scommesso tutti i Galeoni che possedeva sul fatto che Sirius non fosse persona da rimanere seria di fronte ad uno spettacolo del genere.

L'uomo infatti abbasso' lentamente il capo e sprofondo' il viso nel boa di struzzo, abbandonandosi ad una risata liberatoria che ebbe l'effetto di far scoppiare anche Ron, che si era trattenuto fino a quel momento, e di irritare Harry, che non desiderava affatto che il suo padrino trovasse ridicolo l'uomo di cui si sarebbe dovuto invece innamorare. Ora il professor Lupin l'avrebbe odiato per il modo in cui si stava prendendo gioco di lui, e il BALL sarebbe fallito miseramente, trascinando con se' negli abissi anche la futura felicita' di Harry.

Ma, contrariamente a tutte le previsioni, Lupin chiuse gli occhi, chino' la testa all'indietro e comincio' a ridere insieme a Sirius, Ron e Lady Penny, mentre Harry e Hermione lo guardarono interdetti, arrivando addirittura a chiedersi quanto lo shock subito avesse danneggiato il cervello del professore.

— Sirius, ti prego... — disse Lupin, tentando inutilmente di usare un tono serio. Ma Black premette ancor di piu' la fronte contro le piume del boa e mormoro' qualcosa lentamente, mentre la voce era ancora rotta dai singhiozzi provocati dal riso prolungato.

— Non... avrei mai immaginato... che un giorno ti avrei visto cosi', Moony... Perche' non abbiamo mai pensato ad uno scherzo simile per Snivellus? —

Lupin si stacco' delicatamente da Sirius e asciugo' con il palmo della mano le lacrime che gli erano spuntate agli angoli degli occhi per il troppo ridere.

— Oh, certamente a lui il rosa donerebbe molto piu' che a me... —

— Professore — intervenne timidamente Hermione — La prego di scusarmi, io... —

Ma Lupin la interruppe di nuovo, mettendole una mano sulla testa e sorridendole amabilmente.

— Questa e' una tunica molto vecchia e lacera, Hermione. Credo che i normali incantesimi di pulitura non vadano piu' bene ormai: hai visto anche tu che razza di risultati si possono ottenere... — commento' l'ex professore ridendo, mentre la ragazza senti' improvvisamente il viso andare in fiamme per la vergogna. — Ora ci penso io — aggiunse, e dopo aver preso la bacchetta ed evitato contemporaneamente un tentativo di soffocamento da parte del boa di struzzo animato, colpi' la veste rosa con un incantesimo di ripristino per riportarla alle sue fattezze originarie.

Ma la tunica era effettivamente troppo mal ridotta per sopportare una nuova magia e, difatti, non appena la punta della bacchetta l'ebbe sfiorata, si vaporizzo' in un istante, compresi i merletti, le paillettes, le piume e l'instancabile boa. Lupin rimase paralizzato, con indosso solo i vecchi pantaloni e il maglione, e persino Sirius e Ron smisero di ridere di colpo, mentre Lady Penny appariva un po' delusa per l'eccessiva brevita' di quel divertimento inaspettato.

— Gia'... era decisamente troppo vecchia... — mormoro' Lupin con un sospiro. — E' un problema ora... —

— Non c'e' nessun problema! — intervenne Sirius di colpo, con un sorriso a trentadue denti e un'aria stranamente raggiante. — Anzi, direi che e' stato un colpo di fortuna! _Accio tunica! —_

— Sirius! — lo riprese Lupin, ma era troppo tardi.

Una tunica beige arrivo', volteggiando, nella stanza e si fermo' proprio dinanzi ai due uomini; Sirius l'afferro' e la passo' a Lupin, ma quest'ultimo gli indirizzo' uno sguardo accigliato e non si mosse.

— Sirius, ti ho gia' detto mille volte, e l'ultima proprio poco fa, che non voglio che altri mi comprino qualcosa. Anche se non ho un impiego fisso, so badare a me stesso. —

— So perfettamente che sai cavartela da solo, ma non puoi pretendere che a me faccia piacere vederti vestito in quel modo. Finora ho rispettato il tuo orgoglio, ma adesso non puoi andare in giro senza tunica, quindi non ci vedo nulla di male nel fatto che tu indossi una delle mie per qualche tempo. —

Harry guardo' alternativamente sia l'uno che l'altro senza osare intervenire e finalmente capi' il motivo per cui i due uomini avevano litigato poco prima, una volta rimasti soli nel salone. Il ragazzo comprendeva i sentimenti del suo ex professore, dal momento che nemmeno lui avrebbe mai accettato la pieta' di qualcuno, ma al tempo stesso sapeva bene che cio' che spingeva il suo padrino non era commiserazione, ma affetto: spesso anche lui si era comportato in quel modo con Ron, ma solo perche' voleva vederlo felice e non certo perche' la sua mancanza di mezzi gli facesse pena. 

— Professore — disse quindi arditamente — Il beige le starebbe molto meglio del rosa... —

Lupin fisso' a lungo prima Harry, poi Sirius e, finalmente, abbandono' il suo cipiglio e prese la veste che l'amico gli porgeva.

— D'accordo, Sirius. Ma e' solo un prestito. —

— Come vuoi, Moony. — rispose Black, trattenendo a stento un'esclamazione di gioia e strizzando poi l'occhio a Harry, che ricambio' con un sorriso.

— Mhh... forse e' un po' grande come taglia... — fece notare Ron, dopo che Lupin ebbe infilato la tunica.

— Infatti... — rispose Sirius, impugnando nuovamente la bacchetta — Ma d'altronde e' la mia, e Remus ha una corporatura molto piu' sottile. _Aptus! _— aggiunse a voce alta, e la tunica si adatto' immediatamente alle proporzioni del suo nuovo proprietario — Ora ti calza a pennello. Harry aveva ragione, Remus: il beige ti sta molto bene. —

Lupin ringrazio' l'amico con un sorriso radioso, e a Harry parve che, a dispetto di quanto avesse prima dichiarato, in realta' gli facesse molto piacere avere qualcosa che gli conferisse un aspetto piu' ordinato. Avrebbe voluto capire se quel sorriso derivasse anche dalla felicita' di indossare un abito appartenente a Sirius, ma a meno di non chiederglielo direttamente, non avrebbe mai potuto scoprirlo, cosi' decise di accontentarsi degli sguardi finalmente complici che il suo padrino e l'ex professore si stavano scambiando, e usci' silenziosamente dalla stanza, trascinandosi dietro Ron e  Hermione.

La prima fase del BALL poteva, tutto sommato, definirsi conclusa con successo.

**_Continua..._**


	7. BALL07

7.

— Non riesco assolutamente a capire cosa possa essere accaduto! Eppure sono sicura di aver seguito la ricetta alla lettera e Lady Penny mi ha procurato tutti gli ingredienti. —

Era la terza volta che Hermione si alzava dalla sedia e ripeteva quella cantilena, passeggiando avanti e indietro nella camera di Harry e Ron. Aveva sul viso la stessa espressione di incredulita' che le era comparsa nel salone, di fronte alla trasformazione della tunica di Lupin.

— Forse l'incantesimo non ha funzionato bene, perche' era davvero troppo consumata... — cerco' di consolarla Ron — Pero' ammetto che non avresti potuto raggiungere un risultato simile nemmeno se l'avessi fatto apposta: il povero Lupin sembrava la copia intelligente di Lockhart! —

— RON, NON RIDERE! — urlo', stizzita, la ragazza — Ti rendi conto che il piano e' andato all'aria? Sirius ha visto Lupin nel suo aspetto peggiore, e se Harry non riuscira' a realizzare il suo sogno sara' solo colpa mia! —

— Le cose non sono andate poi cosi' male, Hermione — Harry aveva fatto cenno alla ragazza di abbassare la voce, per evitare che i due adulti, ancora al piano inferiore, potessero sentirli. — Anche se c'e' stato un piccolo imprevisto, alla fine Lupin ha avuto la sua tunica nuova e Sirius mi e' parso molto soddisfatto di questo. Abbiamo raggiunto ugualmente il nostro scopo. —

— Tu non capisci! Dal momento che e' stato Sirius ad intervenire per mettere tutto a posto, non abbiamo potuto sfruttare l'effetto sorpresa: Sirius deve vedere un nuovo Lupin, e del tutto inaspettatamente. Solo cosi' potra' innamorarsene. —

— Tu sei pazza. — sentenzio' Ron. — La faccenda e' gia' complicata e, se tu fai ragionamenti ancora piu' complicati, non verremo mai a capo di nulla, te ne rendi conto? —

— Proprio perche' si tratta di un problema delicato, dobbiamo programmare ogni dettaglio con la massima accortezza. — replico' Hermione — E poi vorrei capire in cosa ho sbagliato, accidenti! —

— Io lo sapevo! — salto' su Ron — La cosa che piu' ti preoccupa non e' il fallimento del piano, ma il fatto che tu abbia combinato un pasticcio nella preparazione di un composto magico! —

— Non dire assurdita'!! —

— Ragazzi, ora calmatevi! — intervenne Harry, frapponendosi tra i due — Avete visto il sorriso che Lupin ha rivolto a Sirius quando ha indossato la sua tunica? E con che tono Sirius ha detto a Lupin che il beige gli stava _molto_ bene? Io credo che siamo gia' sulla buona strada, dobbiamo solo continuare con il BALL. Hermione, non puoi tirarti indietro proprio adesso, dobbiamo pensare alla prossima fase... —

La ragazza sembro' riflettere per qualche secondo, poi si avvicino' alla porta della camera e l'apri'.

— Prima ho bisogno di capire in cosa abbia sbagliato oggi. Non e' assolutamente concepibile un errore in un incantesimo cosi' semplice. Ne riparleremo domani. — disse in tono eccessivamente triste, prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Ron lancio' a Harry un'occhiata perplessa, ma quest'ultimo decise di non farsi rovinare la serata dalla depressione di Hermione e si sedette alla scrivania con le braccia incrociate e l'espressione seria sul volto.

— Non so cosa decidera' Hermione, ma io non mi tirero' indietro proprio ora. — disse poi, rivolto a Ron — Cominceremo noi ad ideare le prossime fasi. —

Harry e Ron rividero Hermione solo il mattino successivo, a colazione. Quando entrarono nella sala da pranzo, trovarono la ragazza intenta a leggere la sua copia quotidiana del Daily Prophet e Lady Penny che sbuffava annoiata in un angolo del soffitto.

— Meno male che siete arrivati! Oggi e' un vero mortorio! — sbotto' il fantasma, affiancandosi ai due ragazzi che, nel frattempo, avevano preso posto a tavola.

— Dove sono Sirius e Lupin? — chiese Harry, mentre imburrava il suo toast. — Di solito sono gia' qui, quando scendiamo per la colazione. —

— Non li ho visti. — disse Hermione, piegando il suo giornale e bevendo un sorso di the. — Ho trovato la tavola imbandita per noi tre, quindi suppongo che abbiano gia' mangiato. —

— Hermione, ascolta — comincio' Harry, approfittando dell'assenza dei due adulti — Io e Ron abbiamo elaborato un altro piano per il BALL ieri sera e sara' facilissimo da attuare. Credo che l'unica cosa da fare adesso sia lasciare che Sirius e Lupin trascorrano un po' di tempo da soli: noi tre potremmo andare a visitare Koder e stare fuori tutta la giornata, ma prima dovremmo creare in casa la giusta atmosfera, con luci soffuse e musica romantica. Scommetto che, se avessero un po' di tempo tutto per loro, potrebbero scoprire un'attrazione mai provata prima... Ah, Lady Penny — aggiunse poi il ragazzo, rivolgendosi alla nobildonna — Lei non potrebbe uscire da questa casa e andare a trovare qualche fantasma suo amico, oggi? —

— Ma sentiteli! — Hermione sbatte' con vigore la tazza sul piatto, mentre gli occhi di Lady Penny saltarono _davvero_ fuori dalle orbite per lo spavento e caddero sul tavolo. — E poi ero io quella che aveva inalato qualcosa di strano durante la lezione di Pozioni, eh? Ma come vi e' venuto in mente? E come fate a conoscere il significato di "atmosfera romantica"?! —

— Io non c'entro nulla, il piano l'ha ideato Harry — si discolpo' Ron, mentre restituiva con aria schifata a Lady Penny i suoi bulbi oculari, passandoglieli con un cucchiaino. — La storia delle luci soffuse e della musica era scritta su uno dei romanzi della biblioteca... —

— Io penso che sia proprio quello che ci vuole per... — continuo' Harry, ma Hermione lo interruppe nuovamente in malo modo.

— Harry, tu stai correndo troppo! Non puoi sperare che Sirius si sia gia' innamorato di Lupin solo perche' gli ha fatto un complimento sul suo vestito! Per queste cose ci vuole tempo, e il fatto che la coppia in questione sia composta da due uomini ci deve far agire con una prudenza ancora maggiore. —

— Tu ti sei tirata indietro, e questo e' stato il massimo che abbia potuto elaborare! — 

— Chi ti ha detto che mi sono tirata indietro? Volevo soltanto un po' di tempo per riflettere e ho capito che, probabilmente, ieri sono stata troppo precipitosa nel mescolare gli ingredienti, ed in piu' non ho aspettato il giusto tempo perche' la sostanza facesse effetto sulla tunica. Ma ora ho ideato qualcosa che non fallira'. —

— Davvero? — esclamo' Harry entusiasta, mentre Ron si lascio' scappare un mezzo brontolio.

— BALL, fase numero due. — affermo' solennemente la ragazza, afferrando la solita pergamena, mentre Harry lanciava a Ron uno sguardo torvo. — L'abbigliamento di Lupin adesso e' a posto, ma c'e' ancora qualcosa che non va nel suo aspetto. I capelli. —

— Deve tagliarseli? — domando', incredulo, il ragazzo con gli occhiali — Io trovo che stia benissimo cosi'. —

— Harry, perche' non lo sposi tu il professor Lupin? — sbotto' Ron — Hai un'adorazione viscerale per lui, lo vedi sempre perfetto! —

— Perche' _e'_ perfetto cosi' com'e'! Cos'hanno i suoi capelli che non va? —

— Suppongo che Hermione intenda che deve curarli di piu'... —

— Ron, mi stupisco di te — intervenne la ragazza — Come mai oggi sei cosi' sagace? —

— E come mai tu sei sempre piu' velenosa? — replico' l'altro, addentando una fetta di torta. — Ti ricordo che vivo con una sorella adolescente, e la cura dei capelli e' l'argomento principale del mattino appena si sveglia e della sera prima di andare a dormire. —

— Io continuo a non capire che c'entri questo con Lupin... — riprese Harry, evitando per un soffio una freccetta di tiro a bersaglio che una sempre piu' annoiata Lady Penny gli aveva lanciato contro.

— I suoi capelli stanno ingrigendo — gli spiego' Hermione con pazienza — E questa non e' certo una cosa positiva, se vogliamo che Sirius si accorga di lui. Con la giusta pozione, potremo tingergli le ciocche grigie e dare una tonalita' piu' calda al suo colore naturale. Non sara' difficile, perche' ha i capelli chiari, quindi bastera' solo dare loro un po' di luminosita' in piu'. —

— E sai gia' come fare? — domando' Harry, ancora poco convinto. 

— Ti ricordo che stai parlando con una persona che ha  sperimentato varie magie sui capelli. Occorrera' solo uno shampoo e... —

Il rumore della porta aperta con violenza interruppe il discorso di Hermione; Sirius entro' nella stanza come una furia e si lascio' cadere su una sedia, quasi senza notare la presenza dei tre ragazzi, che lo guardavano allibiti.

— Sirius, e' successo qualcosa? — gli domando' Harry — Dov'e' il professor Lupin? —

— E' dovuto uscire per una "commissione urgente" — rispose l'uomo in tono fortemente sarcastico — Io gli ho detto che non era necessario, ma lui ha insistito, dice che non bisogna correre rischi... —

— Sirius, ma di che parli? —

Black alzo' il viso sul suo figlioccio e si morse le labbra, consapevole di essersi lasciato scappare fin troppo.

— Nulla, nulla. Lo saprai quando tornera', io non voglio piu' pensarci. Piuttosto, Harry: credo sia venuto il momento di parlarti di quella faccenda di cui ti accennavo nella lettera. —

Il viso di Harry sbianco' improvvisamente, al punto che Lady Penny gli sfioro' preoccupata la fronte con la mano.

— Sei sicuro di sentirti bene, giovanotto? Hai un colorito peggiore del mio... —

— Sto bene, sto bene! — si affretto' a dire il ragazzo, mentre l'agitazione prendeva il sopravvento su di lui. — Sirius, parleremo dopo! Piuttosto, ti vedo preoccupato: non e' che hai litigato di nuovo con il professor Lupin? —

— Di nuovo? — si stupi' Sirius — Noi non abbiamo mai... Comunque, non e' di questo che volevo discutere. Harry, ascoltami: c'e' una persona che... —

— Hermione, noi dobbiamo studiare! — Harry era balzato in piedi e aveva trascinato con se' l'amica, dopo averla afferrata per il gomito. — Scusami, Sirius: ci hanno assegnato molti compiti e dobbiamo metterci subito al lavoro, o non riusciremo a completarli per la fine delle vacanze. Vieni, Ron: trascorreremo tutta la giornata in biblioteca. —

E senza dare al padrino il tempo di rendersi conto di cio' che stava succedendo, il ragazzo usci' in fretta dalla sala, con i compagni che lo seguivano a breve distanza e Lady Penny che si disperava alle sue spalle, perche' non voleva rimanere sola per una giornata intera.

— Uff, ci e' mancato poco... — 

Harry tiro' un sospiro di sollievo non appena mise piede nella biblioteca: si lascio' cadere di peso su una sedia e poggio' la testa sulla scrivania, come se fosse esausto.

— Avete visto? Sirius stava per rivelarmi della sua donna... Se ci fosse riuscito, avrei dovuto dirgli cosa ne pensassi e avremmo finito col litigare. Dobbiamo sbrigarci col BALL! —

— Forse e' per questo che Lupin se ne e' andato. — azzardo' Ron — Sirius era chiaramente di cattivo umore poco fa: probabilmente lui e Lupin hanno discusso a proposito di questa donna, magari Lupin pensa che non sia una persona affidabile e sta cercando di aprire gli occhi a Sirius. Per questo motivo hanno litigato e Lupin se ne e' andato per un po'. —

— Lo credi davvero?! — Harry alzo' di scatto la testa dalla scrivania e punto' due occhi spaventati sull'amico. — Sarebbe terribile, quei due devono avvicinarsi, non allontanarsi! E se Lupin non tornasse?! Dannazione, dobbiamo fare qualcosa!! —

— Harry, calmati! — lo rimprovero' Hermione, scuotendolo con forza per le spalle. — Sirius ha detto che Lupin sarebbe tornato e vedrai che lo fara'. Sai bene che non ci lascerebbe mai cosi'... Ora pensiamo a studiare, poi, quando le acque si saranno calmate, procederemo con la seconda parte del BALL. Non possiamo arrenderci proprio adesso. —

Rinfrancato dalle parole di Hermione, Harry riusci' a moderare la sua agitazione, ma la giornata trascorse ugualmente in un modo terribile. Il ragazzo infatti dovette sviare ben altri tre tentativi di confessione di Sirius, calmare Pierre Allard che non voleva che la sua cornice fosse pulita da un incantesimo che non fosse quello del suo Remus, calmare Sirius che voleva inspiegabilmente frantumare quella stessa cornice e sfuggire a Lady Penny che cercava una cavia per testare la sua focaccia ai mirtilli danesi.

Harry si presento' a cena con un terribile mal di testa ed un pessimo umore, acuito dal fatto che Lupin non era ancora tornato: non soltanto lui, Ron e Hermione avevano perso delle ore importanti per la realizzazione della seconda fase del BALL, ma il suo ex professore e il suo padrino non si erano visti per tutta la giornata e cio' aveva sicuramente diminuito le probabilita' che tra loro scoppiasse la fatidica scintilla.

— Harry, c'e' qualcosa che non va? — gli domando' Sirius, preoccupato.

— No, nulla — bofonchio' il ragazzo, mentre masticava un pezzo di salsiccia.

— Gli manca il professor Lupin. — asseri' Ron, la cui faccia violacea faceva chiaramente intendere che Lady Penny avesse alla fine trovato la sua cavia.

— RON! — esclamo' Harry ad alta voce per spingerlo a tacere, ma Sirius sembro' molto interessato all'argomento.

— Davvero? — gli chiese infatti, con una strana espressione sul volto.

— Ecco, io... sono preoccupato perche' non e' ancora tornato, spero che non gli sia successo nulla di grave! —

— Harry e' molto affezionato al professor Lupin. — si intromise Hermione — E' l'unico adulto con cui si trovi bene, a parte te. Vi vuole bene come se foste i suoi padri. —

— HER... — inizio' Harry, ma la ragazza lo zitti' con un pizzicotto sulla coscia. 

— Non sai quanto mi faccia piacere! — disse Sirius, fissando il figlioccio con un largo sorriso sulla labbra. — Anzi, proprio parlando di questo, c'e' una cosa che vorrei dirti... —

— Scusate il ritardo! —

Questa volta Harry non ebbe bisogno di trovare una scusa per sfuggire al suo padrino: l'ingresso nella sala di un sorridente Remus Lupin fu tempestivo sia per il suo umore, che miglioro' all'istante, sia per quello di Sirius, che dimentico' completamente quello che stava dicendo al figlioccio e si alzo' di scatto da tavola, avvicinandosi all'amico.

— Tutto a posto? — gli domando' con una certa apprensione.

— Certo. — rispose l'altro, senza perdere il sorriso. — Io e Dumbledore ci abbiamo messo un po' a convincerlo, per questo sono tornato cosi' tardi. Vieni pure, Severus. —

Per una manciata di secondi, Harry, Ron e Hermione credettero di aver perso ogni facolta' intellettiva, poiche' rimasero immobili e incapaci di formulare un pensiero coerente. Quando i loro cervelli ripresero a funzionare, Snape era gia' entrato nella stanza e stava scambiando con Sirius delle occhiate per niente amichevoli.

— Ed io che speravo davvero che non ti saresti lasciato convincere... Non pensavo fossi cosi' debole di spirito, Snivellus. —

— Bada a quello che dici, Black! Foste stato per me vi avrei lasciato a marcire qui dentro per sempre e, anzi, se vi scoprissero, niente potrebbe farmi piu' piacere. —

— Sei sempre il solito bastardo! Adesso ti... —

— Ora basta! — Lupin si era frapposto fra i due litiganti per evitare che lo scontro verbale si tramutasse in scontro fisico. — Sirius, Severus e' qui per aiutarmi, lo sai, quindi ti prego di essere tollerante. Severus, tu non raccogliere le provocazioni di Sirius, tanto si tratta solo di qualche giorno... —

Snape emise un verso incomprensibile, lancio' a Sirius un ultimo sguardo carico d'odio, poi giro' le spalle.

— Io vado in camera mia. — affermo' mentre usciva, senza nemmeno mostrare di aver notato la presenza dei tre ragazzi seduti al tavolo.

— Grazie, Severus. — disse Lupin gentilmente, quindi si scaglio' contro l'altro uomo con un'espressione che non faceva presagire nulla di buono. — Sirius! So che non lo sopporti, ma non potresti ignorarlo per il periodo in cui si fermera' qui? Sai che e' necessario, quindi cerca di fare uno sforzo! — 

— Ehm... — Harry si schiari' la voce per attirare l'attenzione dei due adulti. — Perche' Snape e' qui? E' forse successo qualcosa a Hogwarts? —

— No, Harry, e' tutto a posto. — rispose Lupin, riacquistando la sua solita aria gentile. — Vedi, si sta avvicinando il periodo del plenilunio e ho chiesto al professor Snape di prepararmi la Wolfsbane Potion. Sai, ora e' riuscito a modificarla in modo da farmi evitare addirittura la mutazione: non posso correre il rischio di trasformarmi qui, perche' se qualcuno mi vedesse, attirerei l'attenzione su questa casa e Sirius non sarebbe piu' al sicuro. Per non parlare del fatto che potrei essere un pericolo per tutti voi... —

— Snape poteva preparare la Wolfsbane restando a Hogwarts! — si intromise Sirius, ancora arrabbiato — Non capisco perche' debba invece stare qui! —

— Sirius, ne abbiamo gia' parlato questa mattina. Non posso andare a Hogwarts e girare per il castello tutti i giorni: non sono piu' un insegnante e qualcuno dei ragazzi rimasti a scuola potrebbe notarmi e dirlo ai genitori. Non voglio che Dumbledore s'imbatta in nuovi guai con il Ministero per colpa mia. —

— Ma potevamo trovare un'altra soluzione! Io non riesco a sopportare la sua faccia! —

— Ignoralo, tanto sara' solo per poco. Ti prego, Padfoot... —  
Harry ebbe la vivissima sensazione che Sirius non avesse la forza di replicare di fronte all'espressione supplichevole di Lupin, e difatti il suo padrino ammutoli' e torno' a sedersi, facendo cenno all'altro di accomodarsi accanto a lui.

— D'accordo, Moony, cerchero' di trattenermi. Ma lo faccio solo perche' tu hai bisogno di questa pozione. Ora pensa a mangiare qualcosa e a stare un po' con noi... ah, lo sai che Harry non vedeva l'ora che tu tornassi? —

— Come mai? Volevi dirmi qualcosa, Harry? — chiese Lupin, voltandosi verso il ragazzo, che era arrossito per l'imbarazzo.

— Sembra che ti sia talmente affezionato da essere di malumore se non ti vede per una giornata. — rise Sirius — Credo che dovrei essere geloso: tutto sommato, sono io il suo padrino... —

— Andiamo, Sirius... — disse il ragazzo, ancora piu' rosso in viso. 

Lupin gli sorrise con calore e lo stesso fece Sirius, che pero' ebbe la malaugurata idea di rovinare quel momento cosi' familiare tornando alla carica sull'argomento che Harry piu' detestava.

— Harry, se adesso avessi un momento, vorrei parlarti di una cosa mol... —

— Santo cielo, e' gia' cosi' tardi e non abbiamo ancora finito i compiti di oggi! — salto' su Hermione, lasciando Sirius letteralmente senza parole. 

— Hai ragione! — incalzo' Harry — Dobbiamo sbrigarci, altrimenti domani dovremo lavorare il doppio! —

— Harry... — lo richiamo' Lupin, un attimo prima che si dirigesse verso la porta con Ron e Hermione. — So bene che nemmeno tra te e il professor Snape corrono buoni rapporti, per cui ti chiedo di scusarmi se, a causa mia, dovrai sopportare la sua presenza in questi giorni. —

Il ragazzo fisso' stupito il suo ex professore e si rese conto che l'uomo appariva sinceramente addolorato per quella situazione; l'avere Snape tra i piedi rappresentava una prospettiva peggiore del trascorrere un'intera giornata tra le grinfie di Lady Penny, ma se era necessario affinche' Lupin non soffrisse a seguito della sua trasformazione, allora avrebbe sopportato.

— Non deve preoccuparsi di questo, professore. — lo rassicuro', avvicinandosi. — L'unica cosa che conti e' che lei stia bene. Piuttosto — aggiunse a bassa voce — rimanga un po' con Sirius, per favore. Anche lui mi e' sembrato molto nervoso, oggi. —

**_Continua..._**


	8. BALL08

8.

— Ammetto che all'inizio non ero d'accordo con la tua strampalata idea dell' "atmosfera romantica" — affermo' Hermione, senza smettere di rovistare nel grosso scatolone che aveva dinanzi — Ma devo dire che chiedere ieri a Lupin di passare un po' di tempo con Sirius e' stata proprio una mossa azzeccata da parte tua, Harry! Considerando soprattutto che erano stati lontani una giornata intera... —

Harry sospiro' e mentalmente si domando' se quella fosse stata davvero una buona idea: dalla sera prima non aveva piu' rivisto ne' Sirius ne' Lupin e aveva paura che i due avessero finito col litigare ancora, magari a causa di Snape o della donna misteriosa. E pensare che il suo cuore si era colmato di speranza quando aveva assistito alla faccenda della tunica... ora invece il suo cervello non faceva che ripetergli che si era illuso, che un amore del genere non avrebbe mai potuto nascere e che il BALL non era altro che una colossale stupidata. Forse avrebbe dovuto dare retta a Ron fin dall'inizio, ma adesso anche lui sembrava preso da tutta quella storia, sebbene non desse a vedere quanto si impegnasse.

— Chissa' cosa stara' combinando Snape... — fece notare il rossino, poggiando sul tavolo alcuni flaconi che Hermione gli aveva appena passato. — A colazione non si e' visto e in giro per la casa neppure... —

— Lady Penny mi ha detto che Lupin gli ha assegnato due camere al pianterreno e che in una ha sistemato il calderone per preparare la Wolfsbane Potion. — riferi' Harry, senza molto entusiasmo. — Forse ha davvero deciso di ignorarci tutti e di passare tutto il suo tempo rinchiuso li' dentro. Meglio cosi', non mi va di combattere anche con lui. —

— Ehi, amico... ti sento un po' giu' di tono stamattina. Eppure stiamo per entrare nella seconda fase del BALL, non sei contento? —

Harry sospiro' di nuovo e Hermione sollevo' la testa dallo scatolone per fissarlo negli occhi.

— Vorresti dirci cosa c'e' che non va? Anche se siamo in ritardo di un giorno sulla tabella di marcia, non e' successo niente di irreparabile... Se e' per Snape, vedi il lato positivo della cosa: se lui non fosse qui, Lupin si tramuterebbe in un lupo mannaro e noi non potremmo piu' mettere in pratica una sola virgola del nostro piano. —

— Sono troppo coinvolto. —

— COSA?! — esclamarono all'unisono sia Ron che Hermione.

— Avete capito bene. Mi sono lasciato prendere la mano da tutta questa storia e non ho considerato che le probabilita' di successo erano solo dell'1%... Ora che mi sto rendendo conto che forse non vivremo mai tutti e tre insieme, mi sento malissimo. Avrei dovuto agire con piu' distacco e invece... —

— Harry, ma che cavolo stai dicendo? — lo interruppe Hermione con un tono piuttosto seccato. — Cosa significa "agire con distacco"? Stiamo parlando della tua famiglia, non della scelta di un abito da comperare: e' ovvio che tu ne sia coinvolto! —

— Ci ho creduto troppo, Hermione! Ieri avevi ragione: io considero davvero Sirius e Lupin come i miei padri ed ora che so che le cose non andranno come avevo sperato, ho l'impressione di aver perso la cosa piu' importante. Se non ci avessi creduto in questo modo, ora non soffrirei cosi'! —

— Harry, qui non e' questione di crederci poco o troppo. Desideri una famiglia ed e' naturale che tu stia impiegando tutte le tue forze per realizzare questo desiderio. Stai forse dicendo che avresti preferito che il tuo fosse un capriccio momentaneo? Avresti giocato in questo modo con i sentimenti di due persone? —

Harry si appoggio' di peso contro il muro ed abbasso' il capo, come se non avesse la forza di rispondere.

— La nostra vacanza qui sta finendo. Ho paura che non potro' essere piu' cosi' felice. —

— Io ho sempre creduto che la tua fosse un'idea assurda — intervenne Ron, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla — Ma in questi giorni ho notato che questa e' davvero l'unica famiglia con la quale potresti vivere. Se il BALL non raggiungesse l'esito che speri, saresti infelice; ma se interrompessimo tutto adesso, saresti infelice lo stesso. Il risultato non cambierebbe, ma possiamo almeno fare un tentativo. Ricordi, fosti proprio tu a dirmi che comunque valeva la pena provare... —

Harry alzo' lentamente il viso, incrocio' lo sguardo speranzoso dell'amico e si senti' uno stupido: dopo i bei discorsi fatti per convincere i suoi compagni, alla fine era stato proprio lui a tirarsi indietro, e tutto questo soltanto perche' aveva paura di una delusione. Ma non sarebbe stato forse piu' deluso da se stesso se avesse rinunciato al suo proposito? E non avrebbe voluto ugualmente bene a Sirius e Lupin, pur se non fossero finiti insieme?

— Continuiamo. — asseri' deciso, facendo sorridere sia Ron che Hermione. — E se il risultato non dovesse essere positivo, spero almeno che il professor Lupin possa vivere vicino a noi... —

— Cosi' si parla, Harry! — lo incito' Hermione — Guarda qui, ho gia' trovato quasi tutti gli ingredienti per la nostra pozione. E' stato un bene che Lady Penny conservasse ancora queste cose, ho scovato tutto quello ci occorre per dare un tocco di luminosita' ai capelli di Lupin. C'e' solo un problema... —

— E quale sarebbe? — si spavento' Ron, dopo aver sistemato nuovamente tutti i flaconi e le boccette all'interno dello scatolone.

— Perche' la pozione agisca anche sui capelli grigi, ho bisogno di un altro ingrediente, ma purtroppo non ricordo quale... —

— E come mai? Hermione, mi stupisco di te... — la canzono' Ron.

— Idiota... Io non ho mai avuto bisogno di tingermi i capelli, e' ovvio che non ricordi alla perfezione la preparazione. Ho cercato in biblioteca il testo che dovrebbe contenere la ricetta, ma non l'ho trovato. A questo punto, l'unica cosa da fare e' chiedere a Lady... —

— HO DETTO... FUORI DI QUI!!!! —

L'urlo improvviso che risuono' nella villa giunse fino alle orecchie dei ragazzi rinchiusi in cantina: per lo spavento, Hermione fece quasi cadere le boccette che aveva in mano, mentre Ron, facendo un passo all'indietro, inciampo' nello scatolone e sarebbe finito rovinosamente a terra se Harry non l'avesse afferrato in tempo

— Co-cos'e' stato? — balbetto' Ron.

— Mi e' parso che provenisse dalla stanza sopra a questa — noto' Harry — Andiamo a controllare! —

I tre ragazzi si precipitarono sulle scale che dalla cantina conducevano al pianterreno e, giunti in cima, si trovarono ad assistere ad una scena davvero inaspettata: Lady Penny svolazzava, con la sua solita allegria, di fronte alla porta di una camera, all'entrata della quale stava un livido Snape, ovvero colui che aveva appena lanciato quell'urlo terrificante.

— Andiamo, Severus... fammi stare un po' nel tuo studio... sei un giovanotto cosi' affascinante... —

Harry sbatte' le palpebre piu' volte, sconvolto dall'affermazione di Lady Penny, e noto' che anche i suoi compagni mostravano sul viso la stessa espressione allibita.

— Non ho alcuna intenzione di avere un fantasma che mi ronza intorno quando lavoro, quindi... FUORI DAI PIEDI! —

— Ma almeno fammi rimanere nella tua camera da letto... — gli sussurro' il fantasma e, dopo avergli fatto l'occhiolino, spari' oltre il muro della stanza accanto.

— MALEDETTA VECCHIA! — urlo' Snape di nuovo e, afferrata la bacchetta, si precipito' dietro lo spirito, senza preoccuparsi di chiudere la porta dello studio.

Harry senti' l'urgente bisogno di ridere e anche Ron aveva evidentemente la stessa necessita', data l'innaturale contrazione delle sue mascelle; i due ragazzi si scambiarono un'occhiata e cercarono di soffocare le risate nascondendo il viso tra le mani, ben sapendo che non sarebbe stata una grande idea ridere a crepapelle con Snape a pochi passi da loro.

— Harry! Ron! Guardate! — li richiamo' sottovoce Hermione, dopo un attimo.

I due amici si girarono verso la ragazza e videro che si era accostata allo stipite della porta rimasta aperta, come se volesse osservare meglio l'interno della stanza. Anche Harry e Ron si avvicinarono, ma non notarono nulla di particolare, a parte il grosso calderone situato al centro della camera, all'interno del quale stava bollendo una pozione. Per il resto, l'arredamento ricordava quello di un semplice studio: una scrivania accanto alla porta e scaffali lungo tutte le pareti, sui quali Snape aveva sistemato alcuni ingredienti per le sue pozioni. Harry immagino' che probabilmente il professore avrebbe approfittato di quella sua permanenza forzata nella villa di Lady Dumbledore per esercitarsi nella preparazione di chissa' quale strano tipo di intruglio, ma non ebbe il tempo di preoccuparsene come avrebbe voluto. Hermione, infatti, richiamo' di nuovo la sua attenzione, stavolta su un libro appoggiato sulla scrivania.

— E' quello il testo che cercavo per la nostra pozione. Deve averlo preso Snape dalla biblioteca... Se soltanto riuscissi a darci un'occhiata, potrei controllare quale sia l'elemento mancante... —

Ma non appena Hermione alzo' il piede per entrare nella stanza, Lupin e Sirius giunsero correndo dall'altro lato del corridoio e, contemporaneamente, Snape usci' dalla sua camera da letto, con la bacchetta tra le mani e l'espressione furiosa.

I tre ragazzi arretrarono di un passo, ma nessuno sembro' far caso alla loro precedente, sospetta posizione.

— Severus, cosa e' successo? — chiese Lupin, preoccupato. — Ti abbiamo sentito gridare. —

— Lupin, un'altra intrusione di quel diavolo di un fantasma e me ne torno a Hogwarts, chiaro? —

— Non prendertela cosi', Lady Penny adora scherzare, ma non e' cattiva. Adesso le parlo e... —

— Ci ho gia' pensato io a darle una lezione, non ho certo bisogno delle tue maniere affettate! —

— Bada a come ti rivolgi a lui, Snivellus! — intervenne Sirius, serrando i pugni. — E ricordati che, se io invece non ti ho ancora dato una lezione, e' solo perche' Remus ha bisogno di quella dannata pozione per non trasformarsi! —

— Sirius, non ricominciamo... — cerco' di bloccarlo Lupin con un'occhiataccia.

— Io mi preoccuperei di ben altri problemi se fossi in te, Black... Hai gia' parlato a Potter di _quella_ persona? Sono proprio curioso di vedere la sua reazione... —

Harry senti' il cuore balzargli in gola e non oso' guardare in faccia Sirius; lo udi' solo bofonchiare un "maledetto bastardo", prontamente interrotto pero' dalla chiara voce di Lupin.

— Questi non sono affari che ti riguardano, Severus. Sbaglio, o avevamo raggiunto il compromesso in base al quale ognuno di voi avrebbe ignorato l'altro? Bene, allora cercate di rispettarlo. _Tutti e due. — specifico' Lupin, con un tono di voce che non ammetteva obiezioni._

Senza dire nemmeno una parola, Snape rientro' nello studio e sbatte' la porta alle sue spalle, mentre Sirius si incammino' lungo il corridoio, borbottando qualcosa tra se' e se'. Lupin lo osservo' allontanarsi, poi scosse il capo sorridendo e si rivolse ai ragazzi.

— Abbiate pazienza anche voi, e' solo per poco. Tornate pure a studiare e scusate se vi abbiamo interrotto. —

— Come possiamo fare? — si chiese Hermione, mentre salivano le scale per recarsi al piano superiore. — Ho bisogno di quel libro per scoprire l'ingrediente mancante, e sono convinta che, se glielo chiedessi, Snape non me lo presterebbe mai. —

— BWAHHHHH!!! —

— ARGHHHH!!!! —

Lady Penny era sbucata all'improvviso da una parete, con la faccia capovolta e le mani al posto dei piedi e viceversa; i tre ragazzi si addossarono di scatto alla ringhiera della scalinata e fissarono stravolti quell'orrida figura che, come se non bastasse, aveva arrotolato la lingua intorno al collo, a mo' di sciarpa.

— Lady Penny! — quasi urlo' Harry — E' stato Snape a ridurla cosi'? —

Il fantasma scoppio' in una fragorosa risata e, prima di rispondere, restitui' alle varie parti del suo corpo la loro posizione naturale.

— Figuriamoci! Questa e' tutta opera mia! E finalmente sono riuscita a spaventare dei ragazzi di Hogwarts... —

— Non e' stato per niente divertente — Il viso di Hermione, estremamente pallido, aveva assunto un'espressione seria ed offesa. — Snape ha detto che le aveva dato una lezione e noi eravamo preoccupati... —

— Nessuno puo' darmi una lezione, ragazza mia! Mi sono divertita un po' con quel giovanotto, e' una persona davvero interessante... — 

— Interessante?! Snape?!? — ripete' Ron, decisamente stupito.

— Ah, se solo fossi ancora viva... — sospiro' Lady Penny con aria sognante — Piuttosto, ho sentito che avete dei problemi. Se posso esservi utile... —

Hermione la squadro' con aria attenta e un angolo delle sue labbra si sollevo' per formare un sorrisetto furbo.

— Dobbiamo consultare un libro che si trova nello studio del professor Snape e credo proprio che lei potra' aiutarci, Lady Penny... Inoltre, abbiamo bisogno di un calderone per preparare una pozione e di un posto tranquillo dove nessuno possa disturbarci... —

— Per questo non c'e' problema! Potete venire al terzo piano e troverete tutto quello che vi occorre. Per quanto riguarda Snape, immagino che tu voglia che io lo tenga occupato per un po', giusto? — concluse il fantasma, strizzando l'occhio. — Devo ammettere che questo piano mi alletta molto... —

Hermione sorrise, poi fece cenno agli altri di seguirla nuovamente giu' al pianterreno, dove spiego' sottovoce le sue intenzioni.

— Lady Penny fara' in modo di trattenere Snape fuori dallo studio per un po' e noi ne approfitteremo per leggere l'ingrediente mancante sul libro. Niente di piu' semplice, no? —

— Ah, ragazzi... siete qui! —

Lupin fece capolino dall'arcata della parete laterale dell'androne e i quattro ammutolirono di colpo, fissandolo come se fossero stati colti in castagna.

— Hermione, l'altro giorno mi hai detto che hai ancora qualche problema con il tuo Patronus Charm. Se ti va, possiamo parlarne... —

— O-ora?! —

— Beh, si'... dato che ho un po' di tempo... Ron, perche' non vieni anche tu? —

I ragazzi lo fissarono senza rispondere, e tocco' a Harry intervenire, affinche' Lupin non si insospettisse.

— Andate pure, accompagnero' io Lady Penny per quella sua... ehm... commissione. —

Ron e Hermione si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi annuirono debolmente e seguirono Lupin nel salone, non prima di aver guardato Harry un'ultima volta ed avergli raccomandato, con un cenno della mano, di fare attenzione.

Il piano si svolse esattamente nel modo previsto da Hermione: Lady Penny irrito' di nuovo Snape e lo costrinse ad uscire dalla stanza per inseguirla, mentre Harry ne approfitto' per intrufolarsi nello studio e sfogliare il libro che gli aveva mostrato l'amica. Trovo' quasi subito la pozione che gli serviva e lesse velocemente gli ingredienti, confrontandoli con quelli gia' in loro possesso. Giro' la pagina e finalmente scovo' l'ultimo, quello mancante: branchie di pesce essiccate.

— Speriamo solo che Hermione le abbia... — 

— Perche' rischiare? Prendi queste! —

Harry si volto' di scatto e vide Lady Penny che trafficava intorno agli scaffali su cui Snape aveva sistemato i suoi barattoli.

— Lady Penny! Cosa ci fa lei qui?! E Snape?! —

— Tranquillo, e' stato bloccato da Pierre che gli sta facendo il terzo grado sul suo rapporto con Remus... — gli spiego' il fantasma, mentre gli indicava qualcosa. — Qui ci sono le branchie di pesce: prendile e sparisci... Severus non mi sembra un tipo molto paziente, e a quest'ora avra' gia' dato il benservito al mio caro maritino... —

Harry afferro' le branchie da un flacone piuttosto grande e si precipito' fuori dalla stanza, dopo aver ringraziato il fantasma; per evitare di incrociare il suo odiato professore, usci' in giardino dalla portafinestra della camera di fronte e, dopo aver fatto il giro della villa, raggiunse Ron, Hermione e Lupin e trascorse con loro il resto della mattinata. 

Soltanto dopo pranzo, i tre poterono salire con Lady Penny al terzo piano della casa per iniziare la preparazione della pozione. La nobildonna mostro' con un certo orgoglio l'area in cui viveva, sebbene i ragazzi non riuscissero a capirne il motivo: a differenza degli altri due piani, non esistevano stanze, ma solo un ampio spazio ricolmo delle cose piu' disparate; sulle pareti era rappresentato un paesaggio tropicale, con alti alberi dai frutti strani e scimmie che saltavano da un ramo all'altro, mentre nel soffitto nuotavano pesci vivi, compresi un tritone e una sirena.

— Scusate il disordine — esordi' il fantasma — Ma ieri c'e' stato un uragano e il vento ha combinato parecchi pasticci... Le scimmie, pero', sono ritornate a giocare sugli alberi, quindi il tempo sara' bello per un po'. Hermione, li' c'e' un calderone. —

La ragazza si allontano' dal muro su cui stava osservando con curiosita' una scimmia che le stava facendo la linguaccia e comincio' a preparare tutti gli ingredienti che le occorrevano per la pozione.

— Non abbiamo pensato a come spingere Lupin ad usarla, pero'... — noto' Harry.

— Dobbiamo sostituire lo shampoo che usa normalmente con questo. — riflette' Ron — Ma qualcuno ha idea di dove si trovi la sua camera? —

Harry scosse il capo.

— Ora che ci penso, non so nemmeno dove dorma Sirius... Piuttosto, credete che ora dovremmo comunque parlare a Lupin della donna di Sirius? Da come ha risposto a Snape prima, sembra che sappia qualcosa... —

— Lascia perdere, Harry. — gli disse Hermione, mescolando una sostanza biancastra nel calderone. — E' meglio non fargli capire che tu non sei d'accordo o potrebbe cominciare a sospettare qualcosa. Tornando alla nostra questione principale, dovremmo far si' che Lupin usi questa lozione stasera stessa, per non perdere altro tempo. —

— L'unico modo per spingere una persona a lavarsi i capelli e' sporcarglieli. — asseri' Lady Penny, incrociando le braccia con fare deciso.

Harry, Ron e Hermione si scambiarono una lunga occhiata, poi si lasciarono scappare una risata liberatoria, che coinvolse anche Lady Penny e le scimmie alle pareti, che decisero di festeggiare i loro nuovi amici con un'audace gara di lancio di frutti esotici.

— Allora agiremo questa sera. Prima di cena. —

**_Continua..._**


	9. BALL09

9.

— Hermione, sei davvero sicura che si faccia in questo modo? —

— Si fidi di me, professor Lupin. I babbani preparano il pure' esattamente cosi'. Ecco, adesso aggiunga un po' di latte e continui a mescolare. —

Quel pomeriggio, dopo aver ultimato la pozione, i tre ragazzi avevano proposto a Sirius e Lupin una cena a base di cibi babbani e i due adulti avevano accettato di aiutarli a cucinare, nonostante le loro ragionevoli perplessita'. Snape, ovviamente, si era rinchiuso in camera subito dopo il pranzo (che aveva consumato in fretta per evitare di stare troppo tempo in compagnia di Black e Potter) e non si era fatto piu' vedere, il che dava ai ragazzi buone speranze di poter eseguire il piano senza intoppi di sorta.

— Professor Lupin, credo che ci vogliano altre patate... Sono in quel mobile basso laggiu'. — noto' Hermione, facendo poi un impercettibile cenno con la mano a Harry, quale segnale preventivato.

Nel momento esatto in cui Lupin si chino' per prendere le patate, Harry urto' con il gomito la bottiglia di latte che era stata precedentemente appoggiata sul mobile: il liquido si rovescio' sulla testa dell'uomo e questi si rialzo' di colpo, rischiando quasi di travolgere Hermione che si trovava alle sue spalle.

— Remus, cos'e' successo?! — gli domando' Sirius, che si era avvicinato velocemente dopo aver notato lo scatto improvviso dell'amico e le espressioni finto-sorprese dei ragazzi.

— Nulla di grave, solo un po' di latte tra i capelli... —

— Professore, e' meglio che se li vada a lavare subito o le diventeranno tutti appiccicosi come se avesse indossato uno dei Chewing-Hat inventati dai miei fratelli. — lo esorto' Ron.

— D'accordo, ora vado in camera e... —

— Ma non c'e' bisogno di salire al piano superiore! — lo blocco' Harry. — Proprio qui, accanto alla cucina, c'e' un bagno, non e' vero? Usi quello e sara' pronto in un batter d'occhio, cosi' potremo continuare a cucinare tutti insieme. —

Lupin mise una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo e annui' con un cenno del capo.

— Come vuoi. Pero' voi aspettatemi, d'accordo? —

Dopo che il professore fu uscito dalla stanza, Harry vide Hermione posizionare le dita in segno di vittoria e le sorrise soddisfatto: lui stesso aveva versato la pozione per capelli in una bottiglia di shampoo e l'aveva appoggiata sul lavandino del piccolo bagno adiacente alla cucina. Ora si trattava solo di aspettare che facesse effetto e...

— EHHHHH???!!!! —

Harry non ricordava di aver mai sentito il professor Lupin gridare e, sebbene quella che giunse alle sue orecchie fosse piu' un'esclamazione di sorpresa che un urlo di paura, udire quella voce in una tonalita' piu' alta del solito gli diede comunque i brividi. Si precipito' nel bagno insieme a Sirius, Ron e Hermione, e la prima cosa di cui si rese conto, non appena vide la figura dinanzi allo specchio, fu che la seconda fase del BALL aveva finito col concludersi in un grande fallimento: i capelli di Lupin non erano diventati di un caldo colore biondo-ambrato, come Hermione aveva supposto, ma totalmente bianchi, untuosi e appiattiti sulla testa e ai lati del viso.

Ricordava spaventosamente Snape, seppure in versione decolorata e senza il grosso naso che contraddistingueva il professore di Pozioni.

— Mo-Moony?! —

Sirius si era avvicinato a Lupin quasi con timore e gli aveva toccato una guancia con la mano, come per accertarsi che sotto quella cortina d'olio ci fosse davvero il suo vecchio amico.

— Sono io, Sirius. — rispose l'altro debolmente — E non chiedermi cos'e' successo, perche' ti assicuro che non lo so. —

— LUPIN! Cos'e' accaduto, ti ho sentito grid... — Snape era comparso, trafelato, sulla porta del bagno e, non appena si trovo' di fronte l'ex collega, le parole gli morirono in gola, lasciando il posto ad un'espressione di autentico sbigottimento. — Ma che diavolo...? —

— E'... estremamente imbarazzante. — disse Lupin, dopo un attimo di silenzio. — Mi sono soltanto lavato i capelli e... —

— Forse e' stato il latte, professore! — intervenne Harry in un ultimo, disperato tentativo di sviare i sospetti. — Magari il latte provoca qualche strana reazione nei lupi mannari... —

— Forse Harry ha ragione, Remus. — azzardo' Sirius, osservando attentamente i capelli dell'altro uomo. — Oppure il latte babbano ha provocato un qualche strano tipo di processo, una volta entrato in contatto con lo shampoo magico... —

— Non ho mai sentito una cosa del genere. — ammise Lupin — Ma non vedo altre spiegazioni. —

Se non avesse avuto il timore di essere visto, Harry avrebbe tirato un grosso sospiro di sollievo: incrocio' lo sguardo di Ron, che annui' leggermente con il capo, poi si volto' verso Hermione, ma la ragazza aveva ancora gli occhi fissi sul professor Lupin. Il viso pallido e le labbra tremanti tradivano il suo evidente stato di agitazione, e Harry cerco' di avvicinarsi a lei e condurla via prima che gli altri potessero accorgersi di qualcosa. Ma Snape era ancora fermo sotto la porta, bloccandone il passaggio, e l'unica cosa che Harry pote' fare fu trascinare Hermione in un angolo e cercare di pensare ad un modo per risolvere quell'incresciosa faccenda.

— Il latte non causa roba del genere. — borbotto' Snape, mentre il cuore di Harry perdeva un battito. — Sembrerebbe piu' opera di un incantesimo o di una pozione andata a male... Ora ci penso io a farti tornare normale. —

Ma non appena l'uomo si mosse dalla porta e afferro' la sua bacchetta, Sirius si frappose fra lui e Lupin con aria minacciosa.

— Grazie per la consulenza, Sniv... Snape. — gli disse in tono sarcastico — Ma a Remus ci penso io. —

L'altro lo squadro' con un'espressione di profondo disgusto dipinta sul volto, prima di posare la bacchetta nella tasca.

— Ma certo... guai a chi osa sfiorare Remus Lupin, giusto? Siete ancora piu' stomachevoli di quando eravate ragazzi... —

E senza degnare i due di una seconda occhiata, usci' rapidamente dal bagno e si allontano' lungo il corridoio per ritornare nel suo studio.

— Sirius, Severus stava solo cercando di aiutarmi. Possibile che non possiate andare d'accordo voi due? — disse Lupin, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e costringendolo a voltarsi per guardarlo negli occhi.

— Io non mi fido di lui, Moony. E a te ci penso io. — asseri' l'altro deciso, e sfioro' delicatamente i capelli untuosi con due colpi di bacchetta. Un secondo dopo, e con grande sollievo di tutti i presenti, la capigliatura di Lupin torno' alla normalita': folta, pulita, il castano mescolato al grigio.

— Oro e argento. — commento' Sirius con dolcezza — Sei di nuovo perfetto. —

Lupin ricambio' con un sorriso ancora piu' dolce e Harry senti' il proprio cuore battere forte per l'eccitazione; sarebbe rimasto in silenziosa contemplazione di quella scena per ore, se Ron non l'avesse strattonato per un braccio e condotto fuori con forza insieme a Hermione.

— Avete visto? Sta andando tutto alla grande!! — esclamo' il ragazzo con entusiasmo, una volta raggiunta la sua camera. — A Sirius, Lupin piace cosi' com'e': "sei di nuovo perfetto" gli ha detto, proprio quello che pensavo io... —

— Harry, ora calmati! — sbotto' Hermione, che aveva riacquistato da poco il suo colorito naturale — Sono contenta che le cose tra Sirius e Lupin stiano andando bene, ma io voglio capire cosa mi sta succedendo!! E' la seconda volta che sbaglio e non e' assolutamente concepibile! —

— Non e' che forse stai perdendo colpi?  — la punzecchio' Ron.

— Non dire sciocchezze, questo tipo di pozione l'ho preparato spesso per i miei capelli, il procedimento e' lo stesso. —

— Forse e' colpa mia. — Harry li zitti' entrambi con quella strana, ma tranquillissima ammissione, che non gli fece svanire il sorriso dalle labbra. — Magari ho sbagliato a leggere l'ingrediente mancante su quel libro o ho sbagliato tipo di pozione... Avevo paura che Snape potesse ritornare da un momento all'altro e ho fatto tutto molto in fretta... —

— Beh, si'... potrebbe essere... — ammise Hermione, con un tono di voce molto meno isterico.

— Ma adesso non e' piu' importante — disse Harry, continuando a sorridere. — Sirius considera perfetto Lupin cosi' com'e', vi rendete conto? Manca poco ormai, dobbiamo sbrigarci a preparare la terza fase! —

— Sono contento di vedere che hai recuperato l'entusiasmo iniziale. — affermo' Ron, dando all'amico una pacca sulle spalle — Ma se fossi in te, starei attento a Snape. —

— Che intendi dire? —

— Non so... Ho l'impressione che a lui interessi Lupin. —

— COSA?!? —

Sia Harry che Hermione si lanciarono verso l'amico che, istintivamente, fece un passo all'indietro e cadde disteso sul letto, mentre gli altri due lo troneggiavano minacciosi.

— Che vuol dire che a Snape interessa Lupin?! — gli chiese Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

— Beh... prima e' accorso immediatamente non appena ha udito Lupin gridare, e potete stare sicuri che sarebbe rimasto rinchiuso in camera se le urla, invece, fossero provenute da noi tre o da Sirius. Anche il fatto che sia qui per aiutare Lupin e' molto sospetto, perche' sappiamo che se a Snape non va di fare una cosa non la fa, nonostante l'intromissione di Dumbledore: trascorrere qualche giorno insieme a due delle persone che odia di piu' e' qualcosa che lui non avrebbe mai accettato, a meno che non ci fosse qualcosa di decisamente importante per lui. O qualcuno. —

— Tu sei pazzo. — Harry si allontano' dal letto scuotendo la testa, mentre tutto il buonumore scivolava via da lui inesorabilmente. — Tu non ragioni. —

— Perche' mai? — sbotto' il rossino, rimettendosi in piedi con uno scatto che fece arretrare Hermione. — Perche' sei convinto che Sirius e Lupin possano innamorarsi, ma escludi che un altro uomo possa essere interessato a Lupin? Eppure l'hai detto tu stesso che e' una persona eccezionale, e lo stesso Snape non ha potuto nulla contro di lui quando insegnava a Hogwarts: gli preparava la pozione tutti i mesi e non ha mai alzato la voce con lui ne' lo ha mai minacciato, come ad esempio fa con te e Sirius... —

— Si', ma dimentichi che e' stato proprio Snape a far cacciare Lupin da Hogwarts! — gli fece notare Harry con i nervi a fior di pelle.

— Perche' lui ha sempre desiderato vendicarsi di Sirius e James, per cui vedere Lupin aiutare Sirius nella Shrieking Shack lo ha convinto a dargli una lezione. Per non parlare del fatto che avrebbe potuto essere geloso della riconciliazione tra Sirius e Lupin... —

— Tu vaneggi... Non e' possibile, non e' assolutamente possibile! —

— Ma se fosse vero — intervenne Hermione — potremmo utilizzare tutto questo a nostro vantaggio, non credete? Potremmo far ingelosire Sirius... — 

— Non ci pensare nemmeno! — Harry aveva ormai perso completamente la sua calma e aveva cominiciato a vagare come un disperato per tutta la stanza. — Non voglio che Snape si intrometta in questa storia, anzi non voglio che si avvicini piu' a Lupin d'ora in poi! —

— Ehi, amico... non scaldarti cosi'! — rise Ron — Guarda che io ti stavo solo prendendo in giro, non  credo affatto che Snape possa essere innamorato di... —

— Ma puo' essere una possibilita'! — scatto' Harry — Una possibilita' che io non avevo considerato e che ora mi hai fatto notare. —

— Ma anche se Snape fosse innamorato di Lupin — riprese Hermione, mettendosi a sedere — sicuramente Lupin non potrebbe innamorarsi di lui. Lo conoscete Snape, no? —

— Lupin e' una persona gentile, avete visto anche voi come si comporta con Snape. — spiego' Harry, cercando di calmarsi — Sirius potrebbe equivocare o, peggio ancora, Snape se ne potrebbe approfittare... GIAMMAI! Hermione, passiamo subito alla terza fase, non voglio perdere altro tempo! —

Ron continuo' a fissare allibito l'amico, maledicendo il momento in cui aveva pensato di fargli quello scherzo, poi volse lo sguardo verso Hermione, tentando di ricevere un appoggio per calmare Harry e ricondurlo a pensieri piu' ragionevoli. Ma le sue speranze ricevettero un brutto colpo, quando si rese conto che la compagna pareva assecondarlo.

— D'accordo, e' gia' tutto progettato. Dopo l'abbigliamento e i capelli, ci resta un'unica cosa dell'aspetto di Lupin da modificare, ossia il viso. Harry, non chiedere che cos'ha il viso di Lupin che non va, altrimenti urlo! Dicevo... ah, si'... Lupin ha dei bei lineamenti sottili, ma e' troppo pallido ed emaciato, per non parlare delle rughe precoci. Esiste una speciale crema per dolci che serve proprio a distendere la pelle ed e' molto usata dalle streghe che cominciano a preoccuparsi dei segni del tempo ed amano la buona tavola. Bastera' farcire un biscotto o un pasticcino con questa crema, farlo mangiare a Lupin e il suo viso tornera' giovane come una volta. Stavolta non possiamo sbagliare, perche' dobbiamo solo limitarci a comprare questa crema: domani mattina posso fare una scappata a Koder, magari con la scusa di acquistare qualche souvenir per i miei genitori, cosi' per l'ora del the saremo pronti. —

— D'accordo, e' una buona idea. — Harry sembrava aver recuperato parte delle sue speranze, sebbene l'espressione imbronciata tradisse ancora la sua rabbia. — Dopo di che l'ultima cosa da fare sara' lasciarli da soli... Non ci sara' nessuno Snape ne' donna misteriosa che riusciranno a rovinare una coppia cosi' perfetta! —

**_Continua..._**


	10. BALL10

10.

Il giorno dopo, Hermione parti' di buon'ora per Koder, dopo aver chiesto il permesso sia a Lupin che a Sirius; Harry e Ron avevano promesso all'amica di tenere occupate quelle ore studiando, ma dopo nemmeno trenta minuti erano gia' nel salone a giocare a scacchi e a sgranocchiare noccioline. 

— Secondo voi, qual e' l'essenza che Severus preferisce? — domando' Lady Penny, girando vorticosamente intorno ai due ragazzi. — La rosa selvatica o la menta? —

— L'aglio. — rispose Harry, scatenando in Ron un attacco di risa. — O qualunque altra cosa lo tenga lontano da noi... —

— Andiamo, Severus e' cosi' affascinante con quell'aria da tenebroso incompreso! Se solo fossi ancora viva, l'avrei gia' gettato sul letto per insegnargli due o tre cosucce... —

— Sento che sto per vomitare. — Ron fece cadere le noccioline che aveva preso in mano e si stese sul pavimento, simulando un attacco di mal di stomaco. — Come si puo' solo pensare di fare... con Snape... bleargh! —

— Gli uomini come lui nascondono molte sorprese. — sentenzio' il fantasma, fermandosi proprio sopra la scacchiera. — Comunque, cosa pensate che gli piaccia? —

— Lupin. — rise Ron, ma un'occhiataccia di Harry fu sufficiente per far desistere il ragazzo dal continuare lo scherzo.

— Volevi qualcosa, Ron? — Lupin entro' in quel momento nella stanza, seguito da Sirius, e Lady Penny gli volo' velocemente incontro per fargli la stessa domanda che aveva rivolto ai due ragazzi. — Ti ho sentito pronunciare il mio nome... No, Lady Penny, non so proprio se Severus preferisca il profumo di menta o di rosa selvatica... —

L'ex professore si sedette sul divano e Harry noto' che sembrava molto affaticato: il viso era piu' pallido del solito, smunto e segnato da profonde occhiaie scure, mentre i movimenti erano piuttosto lenti e la voce debole e stanca. Sirius si inginocchio' di fronte a lui, per trovarsi alla sua stessa altezza, e gli mise un dito sotto il mento, sollevandoglielo appena.

— Che ne diresti di una cioccolata calda, Moony? — gli chiese con voce preoccupata — Stamattina non hai fatto colazione... —

— Solo se la prepari anche per i nostri ragazzi qui. — gli rispose l'altro, sorridendo. — Avranno bisogno di forze per affrontare Hermione, quando lei scoprira' che non hanno trascorso la mattinata studiando. —

Sia Harry che Ron arrossirono, ma Sirius, dopo essersi rialzato, diede loro due pacche sulle spalle e li incoraggio' facendo l'occhiolino. 

— Non vi preoccupate, ci sono cose decisamente piu' importanti! —

— Sirius! — lo rimprovero' bonariamente Lupin, ma l'altro fece una strana smorfia e spari' oltre la porta. — E' incredibile, dimentica sempre di essere in presenza di un ex insegnante... —

— Si sente bene? — gli chiese Harry di getto, mostrando di non aver sentito l'ultima battuta. — Oggi la vedo... stanco... —

Lupin si accomodo' meglio contro la spalliera del divano, e a Harry parve ancora piu' magro di quanto non fosse gia'.

— In questo periodo del mese non sono mai in grande forma — rispose l'uomo — Gli effetti della luna piena cominciano a farsi sentire e, inoltre, e' la prima volta che bevo la Wolfsbane Potion modificata... —

— Stasera starai gia' meglio, sono riuscito a migliorarla anche per quanto riguarda quest'aspetto. — Snape era entrato di soppiatto nella stanza, facendo saltare sia Harry che Ron e strappando a Lady Penny un gridolino di gioia. — Sono venuto a controllarne gli effetti, visto che si tratta di un tipo di pozione che non hai mai provato prima. — aggiunse poi in tono freddo, dopo essersi avvicinato al divano su cui sedeva Lupin.

— Severus, tesoro... — squitti' Lady Penny — Preferisci la menta o la rosa selvatica? —

— La spossatezza mi sembra particolarmente accentuata — decreto' Snape, ignorando il fantasma della nobildonna — E il colorito non e' dei migliori... Ma e' tutto perfettamente normale nelle tue condizioni. Voglio solo esaminare lo stato degli occhi e delle pupille. — continuo' e, dopo aver appoggiato una mano sul muro, si abbasso' verso Lupin e si avvicino' pericolosamente al suo viso.

Harry senti' il cuore balzargli in gola e, senza pensarci un attimo, si precipito' verso il divano e si frappose con forza fra i due, costringendo Snape ad allontanarsi di scatto.

— POTTER! Cosa diavolo credi di fare?! —

— Il professor Lupin sta benissimo e c'e' gia' Sirius che si prende cura di lui! — rispose il ragazzo con tono agitato, continuando ad ergersi come una barriera contro l'odiato professore.

— Sirius, eh? — ripete' Snape sarcasticamente — Lascia che ti spieghi _in che modo_ Black si prende davvero cura di lui... —

— Severus! — Lupin si era alzato in piedi e aveva spostato Harry di lato con una forza inaspettata, ponendosi dinanzi al suo ex collega per guardarlo freddamente negli occhi. — La Wolfsbane funziona molto bene, grazie. —

Snape ricambio' quello sguardo di ghiaccio, poi sollevo' un angolo delle labbra in un ghigno sarcastico e volse le spalle per andarsene.

— Da questa sera gli effetti del plenilunio saranno piu' forti. Non potendo trasformarti, sarai estremamente nervoso e iperattivo, riferiscilo pure a Black... —

Soltanto quando Snape ebbe oltrepassato la porta, Lupin si rilasso' e torno' nuovamente a sedersi sul divano, invitando Harry a fare altrettanto.

— Professore, mi dispiace. — si scuso' il ragazzo, imbarazzato. 

— So che non ti fidi di Snape, Harry. Ma non devi preoccuparti eccessivamente: non mi farebbe mai del male, ne' avvelenerebbe la pozione. —

Harry scambio' un'occhiata fugace con Ron e preferi' evitare di dire a Lupin quale fosse la sua vera paura, anche perche' Sirius era appena rientrato nel salone con le tazze di cioccolata e non voleva assolutamente fargli sapere che Snape era stato li' e, per giunta, vicinissimo a Lupin.

Hermione ritorno' da Koder poco prima di pranzo, con una confezione di pasticcini di semplice pastafrolla e un tubetto di crema anti-eta' per dolci.

— Farciremo un solo pasticcino con questa crema e lo metteremo nel piatto di Lupin. — annuncio' la ragazza, entusiasta, dopo essere entrata nella camera dei due amici — In un attimo il viso di Lupin diventera' piu' liscio e pieno, e Sirius ne rimarra' piacevolmente sorpreso. —

Harry prese la scatola e il tubetto e li poggio' sulla sua scrivania, sospirando.

— Hermione, credo che dovremmo rimandare... —

— E perche' mai? Eri tu quello che aveva una fretta del diavolo fino a ieri... —

— Si', lo so... Ma oggi Lupin non sta per niente bene a causa del plenilunio e non voglio assillarlo con i nostri... esperimenti. Domani le cose dovrebbero andare meglio, quindi possiamo organizzarci per colazione, che ne dici? —

— Per me non ci sono problemi, dobbiamo solo evitare che Sirius e Lupin trovino i dolci e la crema. — rispose Hermione.

— Li terremo noi in camera fino a domattina. Farciremo anche i biscotti qui, cosi' non correremo nemmeno il rischio che ci becchino in cucina. — 

— Harry, e' successo qualcosa? Ti sento... piatto... —

— Snape ci ha provato con Lupin poco fa. — intervenne Ron, ma si zitti' immediatamente non appena incrocio' lo sguardo fulminante di Harry.

— Coooosa?! — Hermione spalanco' gli occhi per la sorpresa e, subito dopo, si porto' le mani alla bocca, consapevole di aver alzato un po' troppo la voce.

— Non mi e' piaciuto il modo in cui si e' avvicinato a lui, cosi' l'ho allontanato! — sbotto' Harry. — Ci mancava soltanto questo, accidenti... —

— Io sono ancora convinta che se potessimo utilizzarlo per far ingelosire Sirius... —

— NON SE NE PARLA! — 

— Andiamo... Non sto dicendo di dire a Snape del nostro piano, ma solo di rendere Sirius _consapevole_ di quest'interesse per vedere come reagira'. Se si mostrasse seccato, capiremmo di essere sulla buona strada... —

— E poi, Harry... — s'intromise Ron, ridendo — Se qualcosa andasse storto, potresti sempre vivere con Sirius e trascorrere 15 giorni d'estate e qualche festivita' con Lupin e Snape... E' cosi' che fanno i figli di divorziati, no? —

Harry guardo' di nuovo l'amico come se volesse fulminarlo e Ron si morse la lingua per la seconda volta in pochi minuti.

— Continueremo con il piano originario. BALL, fase numero 3. — decreto' il ragazzo, e i due compagni rinunciarono a sollevare qualsiasi tipo di obiezione.

Il giorno dopo, Hermione busso' alla porta della camera dei ragazzi di buon'ora e, quando entro', vide che Ron aveva gia' farcito il pasticcino destinato a Lupin con la crema speciale e che Harry aveva decorato gli altri con panna e marmellata rubate dalla cucina. Scesero in silenzio fino alla sala da pranzo e notarono, con sollievo, che era ancora deserta: disposero i biscotti nei piatti, facendo attenzione che in quello di Lupin capitasse il dolce giusto, poi si sedettero a tavola e aspettarono che gli adulti arrivassero per la colazione. Man mano che i minuti passavano, Harry senti' l'ansia crescergli dentro e invadergli il petto, e addirittura salto' dalla sedia per la tensione quando la pendola trasparente batte' le ore.

— E' gia' trascorso parecchio tempo. — noto' Hermione — E mi sembra strano che ne' Sirius ne' Lupin siano ancora scesi: sono sempre a tavola prima di noi, e invece questa volta non hanno preparato nemmeno la colazione. —

— Che ne direste di andare a controllare? — propose Harry, alzandosi. — Ieri Lupin non era affatto in buone condizioni, non vorrei che gli fosse successo qualcosa... —

Ma per quanto l'idea di Harry fosse logica e naturale, i ragazzi si resero conto che non era di cosi' facile realizzazione: giunti nell'androne, infatti, i tre si guardarono intorno sperduti e ricordarono con sgomento di non sapere affatto ne' dove si trovasse la camera di Lupin ne' dove si trovasse quella di Sirius.

— Che si fa? — chiese Ron, arricciando il naso.

— Potremmo chiedere a Lady Penny... — azzardo' Hermione, ma Harry si avvicino' con decisione ai cinque dipinti sul muro e si posiziono' davanti a quello centrale.

— Monsieur Allard, mi sa dire dove si trova la stanza del professor Lupin? —

All'udire il nome della persona dei suoi desideri, Pierre Allard sfodero' un grosso sorriso e sbottono' alcuni bottoni della camicetta con fare noncurante.

— Perche' vuoi saperlo, Harry? Non avrai qualche strana intenzione, mi auguro... Guarda che io sono gelosissimo di lui. —

Il ragazzo arrossi' vistosamente, ma decise di ignorare quelle ridicole illazioni.

— Abbiamo fretta, mi sa dire dove si trova o no? —

— Purtroppo no, mon petit. — piagnucolo' l'uomo — Se sapessi dove dorme, ora non sarei qui, in mezzo a questi vecchiacci... oh, non offenderti, Leon caro... tranne te, ovviamente... Comunque, non starei qui, ma inchiodato al muro della sua camera a godermi una visione decisamente piu' interessante! —  
— Posso dirvelo io. —

Harry, Ron e Hermione si voltarono di scatto e si trovarono di fronte l'ultima persona che avrebbero immaginato sarebbe accorsa in loro aiuto: Snape.

— Appena un attimo fa, mentre camminavo lungo il corridoio, ho sentito dei rumori provenire dal piano di sopra: dal momento che gli unici assenti sono Lupin e Black, non posso che supporre che quei rumori abbiano a che fare con loro... Forse sono stati attaccati da qualcosa e stanno combattendo. Deve essere una di quelle stanze del corridoio a sinistra della rampa di scale... —

— Se sono stati attaccati, perche' non e' andato ad aiutarli?! — s'infurio' Harry, ma Ron lo trascino' via, afferrandolo per la manica.

— Non c'e' tempo ora, Harry! Dobbiamo correre a vedere! —

I tre si precipitarono lungo le scale, lasciando Snape alle loro spalle con un misterioso ghigno sul volto, e, giunti al secondo piano, imboccarono di corsa il corridoio di sinistra cercando, inutilmente, di aprire ogni porta che si affacciasse su di esso.

— Dannazione, sono tutte bloccate! — grido' Harry, continuando a correre.

— C'e' qualcosa di strano qui! — urlo' Hermione a sua volta. — Non sembra anche a voi che questo corridoio sia troppo lungo? Abbiamo gia' superato una decina di stanze e, pur andando diritto, ho l'impressione di girare sempre intorno allo stesso punto! —  
— Qui ci siamo gia' passati, questo quadro l'ho gia' visto! — confermo' Ron, mentre tentava di aprire ancora un'altra porta.

— Deve essere opera di chi ha attaccato Sirius e Lupin! — disse Harry — Ha sicuramente lanciato un incantesimo per impedirci di raggiungerli, dannazione! —

— Non sapete nemmeno uscire da un labirinto dimensionale, patetico! —

Harry rabbrividi' nell'udire quella voce disgraziatamente familiare e il cuore gli salto' in gola, quando si senti' afferrare per la tunica e trascinare all'indietro; anche Ron e Hermione si bloccarono e, d'improvviso, il corridoio muto' fisionomia e i ragazzi compresero di essere liberi dalla trappola. Snape lascio' andare Harry con un gesto brusco e squadro' i suoi allievi con un'aria di profondo disappunto.

— Ma come, Granger? Nemmeno tu sei riuscita a riconoscere un incantesimo dimensionale? — sottolineo' l'uomo che, senza badare al rossore di Hermione, indico' poi qualcosa con aria soddisfatta. — Quella dovrebbe essere la stanza di Black... —

Prima ancora che Snape finisse di parlare, Harry si precipito' alla porta e comincio' a battervi ripetutamente i pugni, quasi come se volesse sfondarla.

— Sirius! Cosa sta succedendo? Sirius, aprimi! — grido', quindi afferro' la sua bacchetta e la punto' verso l'uscio. — _Aloho...  — ma prima ancora che potesse finire di recitare l'incantesimo, la porta si spalanco' e Sirius apparve sulla soglia, sudato, con indosso solo un paio di pantaloni abbottonati male e con la bacchetta ben salda tra le dita._

— Harry! E' successo qualcosa? — domando' trafelato e ansimante, come se avesse appena fatto una lunga corsa.

I tre ragazzi lo fissarono spaesati e, solo dopo qualche secondo, Harry ricordo' il motivo per cui erano giunti fin li'.

— Il professor Snape ha detto di aver sentito dei rumori, cosi' noi... —

— Harry, stai bene? —

Lupin era apparso alle spalle di Sirius, anche lui con la bacchetta impugnata e l'espressione spaventata sul volto affaticato e sudato: aveva un paio di pantaloni sgualciti, una camicia sbottonata, indossata al contrario, e, come Sirius, non portava scarpe.

— Professore, e' qui anche lei? Ma non e' la stanza di Sirius, questa? —

Sia Lupin che Sirius impallidirono di colpo e Snape si lascio' scappare quella che sembrava una risatina soddisfatta.

— Ecco... noi... —

— E come mai siete cosi' sudati e senza tunica? —

— Bravi, spiegate anche cos'erano tutti quei rumori... — disse Snape, continuando a sorridere con malignita'.

Sirius fece un passo in avanti e punto' minacciosamente la bacchetta verso l'altro uomo, che pero' non sembro' per niente spaventato dal gesto.

— Snivellus! Lo sapevo che prima o poi ci avresti combinato uno scherzo del genere, maledetto! —

— Harry, vedi... noi... — comincio' Lupin, come se cercasse di trovare le parole.

— Siete stati attaccati, vero? — lo interruppe il ragazzo freneticamente. — Qualcuno ha lanciato anche un incantesimo dimensionale sul corridoio per impedirci di venire in vostro aiuto! —

Il sorriso soddisfatto spari' immediatamente dalle labbra di Snape e persino Sirius e Lupin apparvero sorpresi e incapaci di articolare parola.

— Il professor Snape ha sentito degli strani rumori. — continuo' Hermione — Eravamo preoccupati per voi e siamo corsi a vedere. Deve essere stata una dura lotta, se siete conciati in questo modo... Siete sicuri di stare bene? —

Snape la fisso' come se non credesse alle proprie orecchie, poi apri' la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Sirius lo precedette.

— Mai stato meglio. — disse sorridendo, mentre guardava Snape con aria di vittoria. — Non dovete preoccuparvi, ragazzi. Io e Remus abbiamo risolto tutto. —

— Ma chi vi ha attaccato? — chiese Ron, mentre cercava di sbirciare nella stanza.

Lupin gli si piazzo' immediatamente davanti per bloccargli la visuale e Sirius fece altrettanto con Harry e Hermione.

— Ehm... Boggarts! Si', sono stati dei Boggarts! — rispose l'ex professore, spostando una ciocca di capelli sudati dal viso e fissando Sirius.

— Boggarts?! — ripete' Hermione — E cosa ci facevano qui? —

— Non ne ho idea. — disse Sirius, ricambiando lo sguardo dell'altro. — Ne sono comparsi parecchi in camera mia, mentre stavo ancora dormendo, e Remus e' corso ad aiutarmi. Non siamo riusciti nemmeno a vestirci... —

— Sei sicuro che siano stati i Boggarts a sfiancarti cosi', Black? Oppure c'entrano Lupin e la sua... _vivacita', visto che questo mese non si e' trasformato? —_

— SNAPE!!! — esclamarono sia Sirius che Lupin, riafferrando le bacchette e puntandole contro l'uomo dai capelli untuosi.

— I lupi mannari che non si trasformano sono difficilmente... _contenibili_… — continuo' Snape, come se si divertisse.

— Ebbene, Snivellus... posso assicurarti che non mi dispiace affatto. — gli rispose Sirius con un tono malizioso. — Forse dovrei ringraziarti per quella pozione. —

Snape lo fisso' con odio e Harry comincio' a sentirsi seriamente confuso da tutta quella situazione.

— Perche' non ci avete chiamato quando avete visto tutti quei Boggarts? Vi avremmo dato una mano... —

— Non c'era bisogno di disturbarvi, Harry. — lo rassicuro' Lupin, mentre guardava in malo modo sia Sirius che Snape. — Erano solo dei Boggarts, niente di preoccupante. E' decisamente piu' pericoloso un lupo mannaro infuriato e non trasformato... —

Sirius e Snape smisero immediatamente di punzecchiarsi, e Lupin torno' a sorridere ai ragazzi con aria rassicurante.

— Ora scendete in sala da pranzo. Vi raggiungeremo tra poco. —

— E' sicuro di non volere una mano? — insistette Harry. — Magari c'e' ancora qualche Boggart nascosto. —

Sia Lupin che Sirius rifiutarono cortesemente l'offerta e Snape si allontano' dal gruppo mormorando qualcosa sull'idiozia di Potter e compagni. I tre ragazzi tentennarono ancora, ma, dopo che Lupin li ebbe rassicurati sul fatto che sarebbe rimasto con Sirius per accertarsi della totale sconfitta dei Boggarts, attraversarono nuovamente il corridoio, tenendo gli occhi chiusi per evitare di cadere nel misterioso incantesimo, e raggiunsero le scale, sperando che da quel momento in avanti il BALL non dovesse affrontare nessun altro imprevisto.

**_Continua..._**


	11. BALL11

11.

Appena rimisero piede in sala da pranzo, i tre ragazzi videro qualcosa di grosso e indefinito precipitarsi contro di loro: temendo la presenza di un ulteriore Boggart, sfoderarono le bacchette e le puntarono contro l'essere, ma si trattennero dall'urlare "_Riddikulus" quando si resero conto che l'intruso non era altro che un'euforica Lady Penny._

— Allora, vi e' piaciuto il mio corridoio? —

— Intende dire che quell'incantesimo e' opera sua?! — si stupi' Hermione, mettendo in tasca la bacchetta.

— Uno dei migliori che abbia fatto quando ero in vita. Sapete, li' c'era la mia camera da letto e per evitare sgradite sorprese quando ero _impegnata_... non so se mi spiego... —

— Pare che anche adesso venga utilizzato per lo stesso scopo... —

Snape era entrato inaspettatamente nella sala e, ignorando come al solito Lady Penny che, all'ingresso dell'uomo, aveva sciolto lo chignon e fatto cadere i capelli sulle spalle, si sedette al suo posto, versandosi una tazza di the.

— E' qualcosa di estremamente pericoloso! — sbotto' Harry. — Sirius e Lupin erano _impegnati_ a sconfiggere quei Boggarts e, se non fossimo stati ritardati dal labirinto dimensionale, avremmo potuto raggiungerli prima e aiutarli. Erano spossati! —

— Eh gia', poverini... — disse Snape sarcasticamente — Chissa' come devono essere stanchi, saranno andati avanti tutta la notte... —

— Tutta la notte per tenere a freno quei Boggarts? — Ron era sinceramente meravigliato. — Deve essere stata una vera invasione... —

Snape alzo' gli occhi al cielo, ma preferi' non replicare e continuo' a sorseggiare il suo the; solo dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, rotto dai sospiri languidi di Lady Penny, si accorse degli occhi di Harry fissi su di lui.

— Cos'hai da guardare, Potter? —

— Mi parli della storia d'amore di Sirius. —

Per la prima volta nella loro vita, Hermione e Ron si ritrovarono a condividere con Snape la stessa espressione di profondo sbigottimento, unita alla convinzione che Harry fosse diventato completamente pazzo.

— Harry, ma cosa... — inizio' Hermione, ma il ragazzo la zitti' con un cenno della mano.

— Lei sa tutto, non e' vero? Allora vorrei che me ne parlasse. —

— E perche' mai dovrei farlo? — gli chiese Snape, guardandolo con sospetto.

— Perche' so che muore dalla voglia di dirmi qualcosa che mi fara' soffrire e io non voglio piu' aspettare oltre. —

— Harry, ma che ti salta in mente? — sbraito' Ron — Perche' vuoi saperlo proprio ora? —

— Perche' Sirius non mi parlerebbe della faccenda in modo obiettivo. —

Snape socchiuse gli occhi e lo squadro' di nuovo, poi riprese a sorseggiare il the come se nulla fosse.

— Allora?! — si spazienti' Harry.

— Allora nulla, Potter. Sto aspettando che sia Black a dirtelo, perche' voglio vedere la tua reazione quando saprai una cosa simile dalla bocca del tuo adorato padrino. Non vorrai togliermi questo divertimento? —

— Se Sirius mi _addolcisse la pillola, non sarebbe una notizia cosi' terribile per me e lei non si divertirebbe piu', non trova? —_

Per un attimo, Snape sembro' valutare attentamente quell'eventualita', poi poggio' la tazza sul piattino ed esplose.

— Possibile che tu non abbia capito ancora nulla, Potter?!? —

— Cosa dovrebbe aver capito, Severus? — chiese Lupin, entrando nella stanza insieme a Sirius.

Senza nemmeno voltarsi per guardare i nuovi arrivati, Snape si richiuse immediatamente nel suo mutismo e Harry si rammarico' del fatto che il suo padrino e il suo ex professore avessero scelto di comparire proprio in quel momento.

— E' passata quasi un'ora da quando vi abbiamo lasciati. — noto' Hermione. — Ci sono stati altri problemi? —

Lupin sembro' arrossire, ma Sirius sfodero' il migliore dei suoi sorrisi quando le rispose.

— Un altro paio di Boggarts superstiti, nulla di grave. — disse, e Harry noto' che sia lui che Lupin sembravano decisamente di buonumore, nonostante la presenza di Snape e le evidenti occhiaie che segnavano i loro visi. Stava quasi per chiedere se davvero avessero affrontato quelle creature per tutta la notte, quando Lupin si sedette a tavola e afferro' uno dei pasticcini dal piatto.

— Li avete comprati voi? — chiese, rivolgendosi ai ragazzi. — Sembrano ottimi... E pensare che non volevo nemmeno fare colazione, perche' troppo tardi... —  
— Mangi tutto, professore. — lo incito' Hermione — Le servira' per rimettersi in sesto dalle fatiche di questa mattina. —

— Allora datene di piu' a Black... —

— SNIVELLUS! Chiudi quella tua dannata boccaccia una volta per tutte! — sbraito' Sirius, ma Snape non sembro' intenzionato a dire oltre e continuo' a bere il suo the.

Lupin ignoro' entrambi e mangio' due biscotti, sotto lo sguardo falsamente disattento dei tre ragazzi; quando finalmente la sua mano afferro' il pasticcino alla crema, sei paia d'occhi si puntarono su di lui e non lo mollarono fino a quando non l'ebbe interamente ingoiato.

Per un istante che parve lunghissimo, non accadde assolutamente niente.

Il viso di Lupin non aveva subito alcun cambiamento e l'uomo aveva gia' preso il biscotto successivo, quando all'improvviso il suo naso comincio' a pulsare e a ingrossarsi in maniera innaturale. Harry fece cadere la tazza sul tavolo, sconvolto; Sirius quasi si strozzo' con il pezzo di dolce che stava masticando; Snape sputo' il the che stava bevendo, e Ron e Hermione rimasero con il cucchiaino a mezz'aria, come paralizzati. Soltanto Lady Penny scoppio' in un violento scroscio di risa.

Il naso di Lupin era, intanto, diventato piu' grosso, molto simile ad una lunga patata, e anche le guance avevano preso a gonfiarsi, fino ad assomigliare a due palloncini sul punto di scoppiare.

— MOONY! — grido' Sirius, balzando in piedi, ma Snape fu piu' lesto di lui e raggiunse per primo il suo ex collega. 

— Forse e' una reazione allergica — disse, tastandogli il viso. — Devo darti immediatamente una pozione di... —

— Non toccarlo! — ruggi' Sirius, allontanando con violenza le mani dell'uomo dal volto di Lupin. — Ti ho gia' detto che di lui mi occupo io! —

— Certo, te ne stai occupando davvero bene! Levati di torno, Black. A differenza di te, io so cosa fare. —

— Oh, il mio Sev e' davvero un grande uomo! — sospiro' Lady Penny, ma Harry la udi' a stento, troppo preoccupato per quello che stava succedendo a Lupin e per l'inopportuno litigio tra Sirius e Snape, che non sembravano rendersi conto che la faccia dell'altro stava diventando sempre piu' larga e rossa.

— Non sapevo che ti preoccupasse tanto la salute di Remus, Snivellus! E pensare che sei stato proprio tu, con la tua lingua lunga, a costringerlo a lasciare Hogwarts e a vivere alla giornata in questi ultimi anni! —

Harry capi' che era giunta l'ora di intervenire, ma prima che potesse richiamare l'attenzione dei due uomini sulle condizioni di Lupin, quest'ultimo si allontano' bruscamente da loro e li fisso' con espressione arrabbiata, almeno a giudicare dalle sottilissime fessure che gli erano rimaste come occhi.

— Faro' da me, non ho bisogno di nessuno dei due! — sbotto', e usci' di fretta dalla sala da pranzo, sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle.

Era la prima volta che Harry, Ron e Hermione vedevano il professor Lupin cosi' adirato e, a giudicare dalle espressioni imbambolate, anche per Sirius e Snape non doveva trattarsi di uno spettacolo comune.

— E' tutta colpa tua, Snivellus! Remus non deve arrabbiarsi ne' strapazzarsi in questo modo durante il periodo di luna piena! —

— _Io_ non dovrei strapazzarlo?! Dovremmo parlare di te invece! Chissa' cosa avete combinato questa notte! —

Harry non capi' come il suo padrino potesse essere responsabile dell'attacco di Boggarts che avevano stancato Lupin la notte precedente, ma non ebbe il tempo di pensarci a lungo, perche' Hermione fece cenno sia a lui che a Ron di raggiungerla all'altro lato della stanza, approfittando del fatto che Sirius e Snape fossero troppo occupati a litigare per accorgersi di loro.

— Che cosa puo' essere capitato stavolta? — si chiese la ragazza sottovoce. — Eppure non siamo stati noi a preparare la crema, quindi non avrebbero dovuto esserci errori! —

— Snape ha detto che si tratta di una reazione allergica — ricordo' Ron — Forse Lupin e' intollerante a quel tipo di crema... —

— E' un preparato magico molto comune ed usato. — spiego' Hermione, scuotendo la testa — Per questo motivo, e' totalmente privo di ingredienti che possano causare allergie. —

— Si', ma l'organismo di un lupo mannaro e' differente dal nostro. — disse Harry, mentre fissava attentamente i due uomini che litigavano, in modo da accorgersi subito  se avessero tirato fuori le bacchette per affrontarsi. — Oppure puo' essere debilitato per via del plenilunio... o puo' essersi scatenato qualche tipo di reazione contrastante con la nuova Wolfsbane Potion... —

— Ron, hai con te il tubetto di crema? — chiese Hermione, dopo aver riflettuto un attimo. — Forse Harry ha ragione: voglio leggere meglio gli ingredienti. — 

Il ragazzo passo' alla compagna la confezione che aveva in tasca e il viso di Hermione si contrasse in una strana smorfia: esamino' il tubetto stranamente senza etichetta, poi svito' il tappo e ne odoro' il contenuto.

— Ron Weasley! — esclamo' in tono di rimprovero, badando pero' a non alzare troppo la voce. — Questa non e' la crema che ho comprato! E' la crema gonfia-tutto per il corpo inventata dai tuoi fratelli, idiota! —

Sia Harry che Ron non credettero alle proprie orecchie e strapparono la confezione dalle mani della compagna per sfatare quell'assurdita'. Ma Ron per primo dovette arrendersi all'evidenza.

— No-non e' possibile! Sono sicuro di aver usato la crema giusta! —

— Devi aver scambiato i tubetti senza accorgertene! — lo rimprovero' ancora Hermione. — Ecco perche' il povero Lupin ora ha la faccia come un pallone e un naso tappa-bocca di Dementor! —

— Ma non sara' pericolosa? — domando' Harry, pallido come un cencio — La crema per il corpo ingerita, intendo... —

— No, non devi preoccuparti per questo. — disse Ron con un filo di voce. — I miei fratelli hanno utilizzato ingredienti naturali per la linea "_Misteri di donna_". E' perfettamente commestibile. —

Harry si appoggio' di peso alla parete e assunse un'espressione di sconfitta.

— Perche' non ce ne va una giusta? —

— Mi dispiace, amico... E-e' colpa mia, ho combinato un pasticcio proprio ora che avevamo bisogno di un grande successo... —

— Ron, lo so che non e'... —

— CI DEVI ESSERE PER FORZA TU DIETRO TUTTO QUESTO! —

Le grida di Sirius ebbero l'effetto di distogliere i ragazzi dalle loro preoccupazioni e di riportarli alla situazione presente.

— CHE DIAVOLO VAI BLATERANDO, BLACK?! —

— Prima i capelli e ora questo! — Sirius pareva davvero fuori di se'. — Sei tu che stai combinando questi brutti scherzi a Remus, ne sono sicuro! Snivellus, ti ho gia'avvertito parecchi anni fa di stare lontano da lui! —

— Tu sei pazzo, Black! Gli anni trascorsi ad Azkaban ti hanno rovinato ancora di piu' il cervello! E' un vero peccato che tu sapessi trasformarti in quella bestia e sia scappato: se fossi rimasto dentro, avresti fatto un gran servigio all'umanita' intera! —

Per tutta risposta, Sirius adopero' le sue doti di Animagus e si trasformo' in Padfoot, cominciando a ringhiare minacciosamente contro Snape che, a sua volta, sfodero' la bacchetta e fronteggio' il rivale.

— E non trasformarti in quel cane pulcioso mentre ti parlo!! —

— SIRIUS! SEVERUS! —

Lupin aveva spalancato improvvisamente la porta della sala, il viso tornato finalmente normale, tranne che per l'espressione gelida degli occhi e la piega amara delle labbra.

Harry senti' un inspiegabile fremito nel corpo e si rese conto che anche Ron e Hermione provavano la stessa sensazione: persino Lady Penny si era zittita e si era rintanata in un angolo del soffitto, smettendo di fissare Snape con aria civettuola.

L'unico rumore che si udi' fu quello della pendola invisibile che batteva le ore.

Padfoot trascorse il resto della giornata legato alla cuccia fuori casa e Snape non si fece vedere ne' nelle stanze ne' nei corridoi fino alla mattina successiva.

Quel giorno Harry imparo' che una cosa assolutamente da evitare per il futuro era far arrabbiare il professor Lupin.

**_Continua..._**


	12. BALL12

12.

I pensieri di Harry non avrebbero potuto essere piu' cupi la mattina del 31 Dicembre.

Il BALL era stato un completo fallimento: non solo non aveva fatto innamorare Sirius e Lupin, ma li aveva addirittura portati a litigare e ad allontanarsi, facendo perdere a Harry ogni speranza di poter vivere con la famiglia che desiderasse.

Il ragazzo sospiro' e si mise a sedere sul letto, non osando immaginare quello che sarebbe potuto succedere d'ora in avanti: forse sarebbe stato davvero costretto a trascorrere meta' delle vacanze estive con Sirius e sua moglie e l'altra meta' con Lupin e Snape, ma subito dopo scaccio' quel pensiero assurdo con un gesto deciso del capo.

— Harry... — senti' la voce di Ron chiamarlo dal suo letto — Mi dispiace, e' tutta colpa mia. Se solo fossi stato piu' attento... —

— Tu non c'entri, Ron. E' stata un'idea assurda fin dall'inizio, e per il mio stupido egoismo ho fatto passare dei giorni terribili al professor Lupin. Avrei dovuto capire che le persone non si innamorano cosi'. —

— Sai, avevo cominciato davvero ad abituarmi all'idea. — gli sorrise Ron — Voglio dire, mi sembrava davvero possibile che potessero finire insieme e non riesco a perdonarmi di aver rovinato tutto. —

— Non e' stato il tuo errore. — lo rassicuro' Harry. — D'altronde, abbiamo sbagliato tutti, prima Hermione con la tunica e poi io con la pozione per capelli. Devo rassegnarmi e accettare la donna di Sirius. Magari non e' cosi' terribile come penso, se Sirius si e' innamorato di lei... —

Un leggero bussare interruppe la conversazione dei due ragazzi, e Hermione fece capolino dalla porta.

— E' ora di colazione. — annuncio', con voce incolore. Anche lei era rimasta molto delusa dal fallimento del suo piano e non osava guardare in faccia Harry. — Vi aspetto qui fuori. —

Harry e Ron si prepararono in fretta, quindi scesero in sala da pranzo insieme alla compagna. Sirius, Lupin e Snape erano gia' li', stranamente tranquilli e silenziosi: evidentemente, la reazione di Lupin del giorno prima aveva prodotto i suoi effetti, poiche' Sirius e Snape si stavano ignorando come mai avevano fatto in precedenza, seduti ai lati opposti del tavolo.

Harry prese posto accanto a Lupin e gli lancio' un'occhiata furtiva, ma con suo sollievo noto' che il professore sembrava perfettamente normale e sereno. L'uomo gli sorrise con calore e, con un nodo in gola, il ragazzo si ritrovo' a chiedersi se anche sua madre gli sorridesse cosi' quando era ancora viva e se mai avrebbe potuto sorridergli cosi' la donna di Sirius. Sospiro' e, d'istinto, premette la fronte contro la spalla del suo professore, mentre vedeva il suo sogno di famiglia ideale scivolare inesorabilmente via; Lupin lo fisso' con stupore, poi gli cinse le spalle con un braccio e lo strinse a se'.

— Harry, c'e' qualcosa che non va? —

Il ragazzo serro' gli occhi, senza rispondere, e inaspettatamente anche Ron e Hermione si avvicinarono all'uomo e gli si poggiarono contro.

— Ci dispiace... — sussurrarono contemporaneamente, e Lupin guardo' Sirius con gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa.

— Ragazzi, ma perche' vi scusate? — domando' l'uomo bruno, senza capire.

Hermione si scosto' leggermente da Lupin e si passo' una mano sugli occhi.

— No, non e' niente. — rispose — E' solo che tra un po' torneremo a Hogwarts e... ci mancherete. —

— Beh... — replico' Lupin — Se le cose dovessero rimanere cosi' tranquille, forse in estate... —

Snape mugugno' qualcosa di incomprensibile, poi si alzo' da tavola e usci' dalla stanza, non prima di aver lanciato a Lady Penny (che si era appostata sotto la sua sedia) un'occhiata che sottintendeva il chiaro ordine di non seguirlo.

— Harry — disse quindi Sirius, con improvvisa serieta' — Credo che adesso sia davvero arrivata l'ora che io ti parli. —

Il ragazzo sussulto' e si allontano' un po' dal suo ex professore per fissare negli occhi il padrino.

— D'accordo, Sirius. Credo di sapere gia' cosa vuoi dirmi e ti prometto che ti ascoltero'. Ti va bene dopo pranzo? —

L'uomo annui' con un largo sorriso e Harry noto' che anche il professor Lupin gli stava rivolgendo uno sguardo felice. Si chiese se quell'espressione implicasse che lui sapeva e approvava, ma preferi' non pensarci: fini' in fretta la sua colazione e lascio' la sala insieme a Ron e Hermione, con la scusa di numerosi compiti ancora da terminare.

Giunto alla base delle scale, pero', non ebbe voglia di salire fino in biblioteca e, senza preoccuparsi della prevedibile reazione di Hermione, si lascio' cadere sui gradini, esausto come se avesse trasportato chissa' quale fardello sulle spalle.

Ma Hermione non lo sgrido' e, anzi, la ragazza si sedette accanto a lui con un sospiro, immediatamente imitata da Ron, che si posiziono' alle loro spalle. Per qualche minuto, i tre rimasero in silenzio ad osservare il sonno perenne di Iwan McGregor, le scaramucce tra Sir Toldstone e Delphus Kent (che riuscivano a litigare pur essendo a due quadri di distanza), e i vani tentativi di corteggiamento di Allard nei confronti di Leon Greensbourne, che sembrava sul punto di pensare seriamente al suicido se solo non fosse stato gia' morto.

— Scusami, Harry — disse Hermione improvvisamente, abbassando il capo. — Il BALL e' stato un completo fallimento, tu ti sei illuso e hai sofferto. Forse non sono davvero in grado di portare a compimento un progetto. —

— La colpa non e' ne' tua ne' di Ron. — le rispose Harry, stringendole la mano abbandonata sul gradino. — Era tutto sbagliato fin dall'inizio, non avrei dovuto mettervi in testa idee tanto strane. —

— Allora sei disposto ad accettare in tutto e per tutto la donna che Sirius vuole sposare? — gli domando' Ron senza entusiasmo.

Il ragazzo fece spallucce e continuo' a fissare i dipinti sulla parete di fronte a lui, senza vederli veramente.

— Se anche Lupin approva, vuol dire che non c'e' pericolo e che si tratta di una persona in gamba. Spero di riuscire a volerle bene e di poter continuare a vedere Lupin di tanto in tanto. E soprattutto mi auguro che Snape non approfitti di questa situazione per allungare le mani su di lui. —

— Su chi dovrei allungare le mani, Potter? —

Harry sussulto' nell'udire la voce del professore di Pozioni e, quando giro' il viso, lo vide fermo, con le braccia incrociate, sotto l'arcata accanto alle scale. Il ragazzo impallidi', e cosi' i due compagni: ma, come nella sua natura, l'uomo mostro' un certo, perverso divertimento nel mettere in difficolta' i suoi allievi.

— Sto aspettando, Potter. Di chi stavi parlando? —

Harry si morse le labbra e, un attimo dopo, vide Hermione alzarsi e fare un passo indietro sulle scale, come se volesse salire.

— Di nessuno di importante, professore. Ragazzi, dobbiamo andare a studiare. —

— Granger, siediti! — Snape si era mosso dall'arcata e si era avvicinato ai tre con fare minaccioso, costringendo Hermione a tornare nuovamente al suo posto. — Potter, esigo una risposta! —

Harry degluti', poi si alzo' di scatto e punto' gli occhi in quelli di Snape con intento di sfida, sapendo che ormai non aveva piu' niente da perdere.

— Stavo parlando del professor Lupin. —

— Harry! — esclamarono sconvolti sia Ron che Hermione, ma il ragazzo non bado' ai compagni. Incrocio' le braccia sul petto e continuo' a fissare tranquillamente Snape che, a sua volta, sembrava molto interessato all'argomento.

— Sono sicuro che le cose sarebbero andate molto meglio, se lei non fosse mai venuto qui e non avesse litigato con Sirius! Lupin non si sarebbe mai arrabbiato con lui e il nostro piano avrebbe avuto ancora qualche possibilita'! —

— Ma di che razza di piano stai parlando? — si stupi' Snape, stavolta decisamente confuso.

— Harry, sei impazzito?! — Ron e Hermione lo scossero per le spalle, cercando di dissuaderlo, ma il ragazzo sembrava intenzionato ad andare fino in fondo. 

— Che importa che lui sappia? — disse infatti con estrema amarezza. — So che Sirius ha intenzione di sposarsi, professore... Ma io non volevo vedere una donna qualsiasi accanto a lui, volevo vederci Lupin! Adesso strabuzzera' gli occhi sconvolto e mi insultera' come ha gia' fatto altre volte, ma non m'importa! Lupin era la persona ideale per Sirius, avrebbero dovuto innamorarsi e io sarei vissuto felice insieme a loro. Era questa la famiglia che sognavo, ma lei ha dovuto togliermi anche questa speranza! Il piano per farli mettere insieme e' fallito miseramente, sara' contento di questa vittoria! —

Harry sembrava davvero fuori di se' e i due compagni sapevano che ormai nulla avrebbe potuto tenerlo a freno, anche se cio' che essi temevano maggiormente non era tanto l'esasperazione dell'amico, quanto la reazione di Snape a quelle parole. Il professore di Pozioni, infatti, stava fissando Harry come se si trattasse di un pazzo furioso e il labbro inferiore aveva cominciato a tremargli vistosamente per la rabbia, segno inevitabile che presto anche lui sarebbe esploso.

— Piano? — ripete' infatti, con voce esageratamente bassa e lenta — Avete ideato un piano per farli mettere insieme? —

— Gia'! — confermo' Harry, ormai fuori controllo — Prima la tunica nuova, poi la tintura per capelli e infine la crema per stendere il viso. E' stato tutto un fiasco! Tutto! Io volevo solamente vivere con le persone cui voglio bene... — aggiunse infine con un filo di voce, mentre si lasciava cadere nuovamente sul gradino e abbassava la testa sulle ginocchia, esausto per lo sfogo.

— Tu... volevi farli innamorare? — Snape sembrava sinceramente stupito e ne' Ron ne' Hermione poterono biasimarlo: tutto sommato, un'intenzione come quella di Harry non era facile da supporre o accettare, men che mai da un uomo come Snape.

Il professore guardo' il suo allievo con il volto fremente di collera, poi allargo' le braccia e gli scarico' contro tutta la sua rabbia.

— Dannazione, Potter! Tu non sei idiota, sei _spaventosamente_ idiota! —

Harry alzo' il viso confuso e Snape ne approfitto' per afferrarlo per la collottola e tirarlo verso di se'.

Ron e Hermione fecero uno scatto in avanti per fermarlo, ma l'uomo si limito' solo a guardarlo negli occhi per un istante e a trascinarlo di peso per tutto l'androne e lungo il corridoio, seguito dagli altri due.

— Voleva farli mettere insieme, sentitelo! Ed io che credevo che la notizia lo avrebbe sconvolto... Ed invece no, lui _sperava che si innamorassero! Degno figlio di suo padre e figlioccio di quel criminale! —_

Snape continuo' a borbottare per tutto il tragitto, ma nessuno dei tre ragazzi oso' interromperlo, troppo spaventati da quella reazione inconsueta del loro professore per cercare di capire cosa intendesse dire con quelle parole. Finalmente l'uomo si fermo' davanti alla sala da pranzo e lascio' andare Harry, non prima pero' di avergli lanciato un altro sguardo di disappunto. Socchiuse leggermente la porta e, dopo aver sbirciato all'interno, le labbra si piegarono in una smorfia di esasperazione.

— Ci avrei scommesso che li avremmo trovati appiccicati! — commento', e quindi spalanco' la porta per permettere anche ai ragazzi di vedere nella stanza.

Tutto era rimasto esattamente uguale a come lo avevano lasciato qualche minuto prima, tranne che per un particolare. 

Sirius e Lupin erano in piedi, vicino alla credenza. E si stavano baciando. 

Sirius cingeva le spalle del compagno in un abbraccio protettivo e Lupin accarezzava con una mano la nuca dell'altro, tenendogli la testa in modo tale che le labbra fossero ben incollate alla sue.

Harry non riusci' a formulare alcun pensiero logico per parecchi secondi, mentre Ron e Hermione rimasero letteralmente a bocca aperta, scordandosi addirittura di respirare. L'unico impassibile fu Snape, che si appoggio' allo stipite della porta con le braccia conserte e, seccato, tossi' leggermente per richiamare l'attenzione. Sirius e Lupin si staccarono subito e, non appena scorsero i ragazzi, le loro guance arrossirono per la vergogna e i loro visi assunsero un'espressione inorridita per essere stati colti in flagrante.

— Ha-Harry... – balbetto' Sirius, profondamente imbarazzato. — Io... Io volevo dirtelo... Era questa la cosa importante di cui dovevo parlarti e... e non avrei mai voluto che lo scoprissi cosi'... Dannato Snivellus, alla fine ce l'hai fatta a rovinare ogni cosa!! —

— Vedi di calmarti, Black. Sai che il tuo adorato figlioccio aveva elaborato un piano perche' tu e Lupin vi metteste insieme? Sembra che le disavventure di Lupin dei giorni scorsi siano opera di questi tre che stavano cercando, in chissa' quale strano modo, di farvi innamorare. Soltanto che, ad un certo punto, Potter si e' convinto che le cose stavano andando male, che la colpa era mia e che tu avresti finito per sposare chissa' quale donna invece del suo adorato ex professore! A questo punto era meglio che vedesse con i suoi occhi come stavano realmente le cose... Incredibile, ma vero: mi devi un favore, Black... — e senza aspettare risposta, volto' le spalle e se ne ando', lasciando nella stanza un gruppo di cinque persone notevolmente confuso e spaesato.

Lupin fu il primo a riscuotersi e ad avvicinarsi cautamente ai ragazzi.

— Harry... — comincio', ma questi l'interruppe con una domanda repentina.

— Voi due state davvero insieme? —

I due uomini annuirono debolmente col capo, ancora scossi per quello che avevano appena sentito da Snape, poi Sirius fece un grosso respiro e afferro' con decisione la mano di Lupin.

— Stiamo insieme fin dai tempi di Hogwarts. Avrei dovuto dirtelo molto prima, Harry, ma finora io e Remus non avevamo alcuna certezza sul nostro futuro. In realta', sai bene che non l'abbiamo neanche ora, almeno fino a quando la mia posizione non sara' chiarita, ma non potevamo piu' stare lontani. Preferiamo vivere alla giornata piuttosto che ripetere questi anni d'inferno. —

— Avete continuato ad amarvi, nonostante Azkaban e il sospetto di tradimento? — chiese Hermione, che sembrava finalmente ritornata alla vita.

Lupin sorrise e intreccio' le sue dita con quelle di Sirius.

— Non e' mai cambiato nulla nei nostri sentimenti, tranne forse il fatto che adesso non vogliamo piu' essere vittime. Siamo pronti ad affrontare Fudge e persino Voldemort, insieme. —

Ron rabbrividi', ma non disse nulla, forse ancora troppo shockato per la scoperta della relazione tra Sirius e Lupin per poter emettere qualche suono articolato con la voce. Dal canto suo, Harry continuo' a fissare i due adulti come inebetito, ma ben presto l'immagine di quelle due mani intrecciate divenne sempre piu' grande e nitida nel suo cervello. Capi' che il suo padrino non stava aspettando altro che la sua reazione, quindi avanzo' di un passo tentennando e, finalmente, si getto' verso i due uomini, afferrando le loro mani ancora unite e stringendosi contro le loro braccia.

— C'e' posto anche per me? Io... voglio vivere con voi. —

Sirius gli cinse le spalle con il braccio libero, e cosi' fece Lupin: Harry senti' fisicamente il calore della sua famiglia, e promise a se stesso che nemmeno lui sarebbe stato piu' vittima e che avrebbe protetto strenuamente cio' che non aveva potuto proteggere quando aveva appena un anno. Sapeva che non a tutti era concessa una seconda occasione.

— Era quello che volevo chiederti, Harry. — gli rispose Sirius — Non avevo idea di come avresti preso la cosa e in questi giorni ho cercato a lungo le parole adatte. Quando mi sono reso conto di quanto fossi affezionato a Remus, ho pensato con gioia che, tutto sommato, c'era una possibilita' che tu potessi accettarci, ma non avrei mai immaginato che avessi addirittura cercato di... — L'uomo si interruppe di colpo e scosto' delicatamente Harry da se' per poterlo guardare in viso. — E' tutto vero quello che ha detto Snape? Ammetto di averci capito molto poco... —

Il ragazzo arrossi' e abbasso' lo sguardo, non avendo il coraggio di guardare negli occhi soprattutto il professor Lupin.

— E' tutta colpa mia! — esclamo' Hermione improvvisamente, facendo un passo in avanti. — A Harry sarebbe piaciuto che voi due vi metteste insieme e a me non e' parsa un'idea cosi' assurda, per questo ho voluto aiutarlo: eravamo convinti che Sirius fosse innamorato di una donna, cosi' ho pensato di... migliorare l'aspetto del professor Lupin, affinche' Sirius potesse finalmente vederlo sotto un'altra luce. La tunica, i capelli, il viso... e' tutta colpa mia! Mi perdoni, professore! —

Lupin si stacco' da Harry e poggio' delicatamente una mano sulla testa della ragazza, che sembrava davvero disperata.

— Continuo ad essere un po' confuso, ma so che non hai niente di cui scusarti, Hermione. In fondo, grazie a te ho una tunica nuova, no? —

Hermione sorrise debolmente e Harry ne approfitto' per intervenire.

— La colpa e' anche mia e di Ron, della nostra sbadataggine. E' stato a causa nostra se lei ha litigato con Sirius ieri... —

— Sirius ogni tanto ha bisogno di una bella lezione, e quella di ieri non e' stata ne' la prima ne' certamente l'ultima volta in cui mi sono arrabbiato con lui. — rise Lupin, lanciando un'occhiata divertita al compagno, che borbotto' qualcosa di incomprensibile.

— Ed io che all'inizio pensavo che quest'idea non avesse ne' capo ne' coda! — Ron sembrava essersi scosso dal suo torpore, ma non aveva smesso di fissare con espressione attonita i due adulti davanti a lui. — Harry, sono davvero felice per te! Almeno cosi' ti sei risparmiato le vacanze con Snape! — aggiunse, ridendo.

— Che c'entra Snape? — domando' Sirius con sguardo accigliato, mentre si riavvicinava a Lupin e gli prendeva nuovamente la mano.

— BWAHHHHHHH!!!! —

— ARGHHHHH!! — 

La faccia di Lady Penny, di grandezza spropositata rispetto al corpo, apparve inaspettatamente dal pavimento e tutti fecero un salto indietro per lo spavento.

— Visto? Vi ho terrorizzati per bene stavolta! — ridacchio' la donna, mentre la testa le ritornava alle dimensioni normali. — Ho sentito che parlavate del mio Sev... Sapete dirmi dov'e'? —

— Il suo _Sev_ ha pensato bene di togliersi dai piedi, Lady Penny! — rispose Sirius, ancora con il cuore in gola.

— Non so come conquistarlo! — piagnucolo' il fantasma, mentre Harry e Ron storcevano il naso per l'orrore. — Sirius, perche' non mi dici come hai fatto a dichiararti a Remus? —

— LEI LO SAPEVA?! — Harry, Ron e Hermione aggredirono Lady Penny con una foga tale che la donna si appiatti' contro la parete, impaurita.

— Sapevo... cosa? —

— Che Sirius e il professor Lupin stanno insieme! — sbotto' Harry con impazienza — Da giorni ci sta aiutando con il BALL, se ce l'avesse detto fin dall'inizio ci saremmo risparmiati un mucchio di problemi! —

— Ma voi non me l'avete chiesto! — replico' il fantasma, riprendendo a svolazzare e fermandosi vicino a Sirius e Lupin. — E poi e' cosi' evidente, credevo che l'aveste capito! Io pensavo che voleste fare degli scherzi a Remus, per questo sono intervenuta! —

— Intervenuta... in che senso? — domando' Hermione, mentre un atroce sospetto le si affacciava alla mente.

— Vi ho aiutato con gli scherzi, no? Vi ho dato la ricetta del composto per gli abiti kitsch, ho indicato a Harry le antenne di lumaca invece delle branchie di pesce e ho sostituito la crema per dolci con quella simpatica crema per il corpo di Ron. Hai detto che l'hanno inventata i tuoi fratelli? Vorrei conoscerli, devono essere dei ragazzi in gamba... e' da tempo che cerco dei degni eredi. —

I tre ragazzi impallidirono al punto che i due adulti temettero che potessero svenire da un momento all'altro.

— Mi sa che abbiamo dimenticato di dirvelo... — esordi' Lupin, piuttosto imbarazzato — Vedete, Lady Penny in vita era famosa per gli scherzi che amava giocare ai suoi amici e conoscenti, ed evidentemente nemmeno questa volta ha resistito. Credo che dovrei sentirmi onorato per essere stato scelto come sua cavia. —

— Beh, ammetto che con quella tunica rosa non eri niente male — gli rivelo' Sirius, passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita — Ma quando ti ho visto in versione Snivellus ho tremato... —

— Allora... tutto sommato... — disse Hermione, buttando indietro la testa e tirando un grosso sospiro di sollievo. — Il BALL avrebbe potuto funzionare... —

— In realta', ho i miei dubbi — affermo' Sirius, stringendo piu' forte Lupin a se' — Per me Moony e' perfetto cosi'. —

Harry noto' che i due si scambiarono lo stesso sguardo dolce che si erano rivolti quando Sirius aveva riportato alla normalita' i capelli di Lupin, e parecchi aspetti di quei giorni trascorsi alla villa furono molto piu' chiari nella mente del ragazzo. Sorrise, pensando a quell'immagine che ritraeva i suoi "_quattro genitori_" tutti insieme, e decise che quel pomeriggio avrebbe chiesto a Lupin e Sirius di posare con lui in una nuova fotografia da aggiungere al suo album

— Scusate se vi lascio, ragazzi — disse Lady Penny frettolosamente, volando fuori dalla sala — Ma devo andare a cercare il mio Sev! —

— Fa proprio sul serio... — commento' Ron, sempre piu' allibito — Ma io dico, come si fa ad innamorarsi di uno come Snape? —

— In realta', non so se commiserare di piu' Lady Penny o Severus... — rise Lupin. — Aspettate qualche secondo e ve ne renderete conto anche voi... —

— ANCORA TU? TI HO GIA' DETTO DI ANDARE FUORI DAI PIEDI!! —

Le grida provenienti dall'androne indussero i cinque a lasciare la sala da pranzo per correre a vedere cosa stesse succedendo.

— Visto? Ve l'avevo detto... — asseri' Lupin, quando si trovarono ad osservare uno sconvolto Snape che tentava in tutti i modi di scacciare il fantasma appollaiato sulla sua schiena. — Forse Severus dovrebbe prenderla con piu' filosofia. —

— Nemmeno un miracolo riuscirebbe a far andare d'accordo quei due. — commento' Ron, scuotendo la testa. — Ah, Hermione... Non pensarci nemmeno! —

Harry si spavento' come Ron nel notare l'espressione maliziosa dell'amica e, augurandosi che la ragazza non stesse gia' elaborando un PAST ("_Penny and Severus Together_"), si appoggio' contro Sirius, fermo alle sue spalle, e strinse il braccio di Lupin, ritto accanto a lui. L'unica cosa che mancasse perche' quel quadro potesse essere davvero perfetto era forse un po' di vischio appeso alle porte: anche tra i maghi era molto diffusa la leggenda che gli innamorati dovessero baciarsi sotto di esso e consolidare cosi' il loro amore. 

Harry sorrise compiaciuto e si allontano' di qualche passo da Sirius e Lupin, per cingere le spalle degli altri due compagni.

— Ragazzi, il BALL ha ancora una missione da compiere... —

FINE.

***

_Copyright: J.K.Rowling/Warner Bros._

Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno seguito "B.A.L.L." fino alla fine e che hanno lasciato un commento per questa storia. Mi auguro che vi siate divertiti a leggerla cosi' come mi sono divertita io a scriverla. Grazie ancora a tutti.


End file.
